


Гнилые лилии

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Male Character - Freeform, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: На Гран-при 2016 года Джей-Джей переживает далеко не лучшие времена.





	1. Chapter 1

— Леруа, — сказал Юра. — Съебись. 

Жан-Жак радостно улыбнулся, хотя на душе у него скребли кошки. За два дня тренировок это успело превратиться в ритуал. То, что канадцы выходили на лед перед россиянами, стало чистым везением, но он никогда бы не признался в этом Юре. Юра должен был думать, что Жан-Жак его преследует.

Зачем Юра должен был так думать, Жан-Жаку размышлять не хотелось. Точнее, напротив, очень хотелось. Так хотелось, что он лишь неимоверным усилием воли заставлял себя размышлять вместо этого о грядущем соревновании. 

— Юра, привет! — сказал Мэттью, возникнув вдруг слева, и Жан-Жак едва не заскрипел зубами. Он ненавидел Мэттью. Он никогда никого не ненавидел так сильно, как Мэттью.  
— В таком случае, — произнес Юра, — съебитесь оба.

О, как яростно. Ты испепелишь меня, Юра. Ты обжигаешь, как может обжечь только самый холодный лед. 

— Джей-Джей, пойдем, — сказал Мэттью. — Хорошо тебе покататься, Юра. 

Жан-Жак посмотрел Юре в глаза и постарался выразить взглядом как можно больше. Никогда бы не признался в том, что они сталкиваются в раздевалке только волей шанса, но никогда бы не признался и в том, что ему хочется остаться и посмотреть, как Юра раздевается. Как он снимает с себя футболку — за низ, крест-накрест, или сзади, за воротник — Жан-Жак почему-то всегда упускал этот момент. Нет, наверняка он сначала высвобождает руки, тянет вбок сперва правый, потом левый рукав, неловко изгибаясь спиной, потому что это совершенно не сексуально, а Юра создан для того, чтобы делать сексуальными совершенно не сексуальные вещи. 

Жан-Жак попытался сказать ему это взглядом. Это и многое другое. Мэттью дважды дернул его за куртку. Мэттью сегодня испытывает судьбу. Хотя он же ничего не знает. Никто ничего не знает, никто не может заподозрить, да никому и дела нет. Никому нет дела до того, что внутри у чемпиона Канады по фигурному катанию разрослись гнилые лилии.

Жан-Жаку было вовсе не трудно пройти мимо Юры так, чтобы едва задеть того плечом — так, чтобы Юра не был полностью уверен, соприкоснулись ли они на самом деле. Плечо Юры было ниже его собственного плеча — узкое, аккуратное, немного острое. Наверное, оно еще нежное и гладкое на ощупь, белое, как лепесток. Наверное, я бы действительно сошел с ума, если бы прикоснулся к нему. Мальчишка, ему шестнадцать. Дурак, Джей-Джей, ты такой дурак. 

Жан-Жак и Мэттью вышли на улицу. Тренер Мэттью и Карины махнул им рукой, но не подошел, продолжая разговаривать с кем-то незнакомым. Родителей не было видно, что удручало — Жан-Жак предпочел бы вернуться в отель, нежели в очередной раз слушать нытье. 

— Что делаешь вечером? — спросил Мэттью. — Хотя что тут делать. Какая же дыра эта Миссиссауга, господи.   
— Ты из Торонто, — заметил Жан-Жак.   
— Вот именно. Торонто — центр, а Миссисауга — его пригород, который вообразил себя городом.   
— Это один из самых крупных городов Канады.   
— О чем я и говорю. По размеру — да, а по ментальности — пригород.   
— А ты что, собирался в клуб пойти накануне короткой программы? — зло спросил Жан-Жак. Ему хотелось защищать Миссиссаугу. Ему нравилась Миссиссауга и не нравился Мэттью. Ему не нравилось, что Мэттью назвал Юру Юрой. Хотя он сам виноват — не надо было кричать “Привет, Юра!”, когда увидел его в фойе гостиницы.   
— Мне надо отдыхать, — сказал Мэттью. — Меня достала Карина. Она склочная и мелочная. Я терпеть ее не могу. Представь, что она…   
— Я майку забыл, — перебил его Жан-Жак. — Пойду сбегаю. 

Он с силой дернул на себя тяжелую дверь, пересек широкий холл и прислонился к стене в коридоре. До мужской раздевалки оставался еще один поворот, и он, конечно, туда сунется, непременно сунется, надо только дождаться удобного момента, надо настроиться на мировой эфир, и интуиция ему подскажет когда. Жан-Жак закрыл глаза. 

Мэттью эти два дня говорил только о Карине и о Миссиссауге. О Карине чуть больше. Жан-Жак тоже хотел говорить, но ему приходилось молчать. Через четыре дня будет ровно год, как он встретил Юру впервые. И вполне возможно, что он ошибается, думая, будто для Юры это хоть что-нибудь значит. 

Жан-Жак оттолкнулся от стены, подкрался к повороту, прислушался. Через несколько секунд хлопнула дверь, и Юра произнес что-то по-русски. Ему ответил усталый и глухой голос Фельцмана. С чего бы Фельцману быть усталым в самом начале сезона? Хотя, по слухам, его подопечные — настоящая школа драмы. Правда, никто из них на Скейт Канада не приехал. Никто, кроме Юры. 

Жан-Жак сделал несколько шагов назад, немного выждал, а затем разбежался, на полном ходу выскочил за поворот, поймал в прицел взгляда удаляющуюся светлую голову, за считанные секунды преодолел остающееся до нее расстояние и обогнул справа, специально едва задев корпусом затянутое черным плечо, но остановился только перед Фельцманом. Просто бог скольжения. 

Фельцман воззрился на него круглыми глазами. Юра втянул носом воздух, и Жан-Жак широко улыбнулся. 

— Мистер Фельцман, — сказал он. — Вы не видели моего отца? Я везде его ищу.   
— Н-нет, — неуверенно, видимо, от удивления, ответил Фельцман. Жан-Жак пожал плечами, еще раз улыбнулся, подчеркнуто не глядя в сторону Юры. Юра не подведет, Юра знает, что делать.   
— Леруа, — сказал Юра. — Съебись.   
— Юра, — не слишком укоризненно произнес Фельцман. А Жан-Жак, наконец, отвернулся от него и посмотрел на Юру. В коридоре было слишком темно. В коридоре было недостаточно темно для того, чтобы избежать очередного ледяного ожога. Юра замораживал его гнилые лилии, и те никак не могли, наконец, сгнить и оставить его сердце в покое. 

Когда Жан-Жак вышел из ледового комплекса во второй раз, рядом с Мэттью стояла Карина, которая куталась в пальто, притоптывала ногой и недовольно поглядывала на своего тренера, который продолжал увлеченно что-то рассказывать незнакомцу. Мэттью держался побелевшими пальцами за концы красного шарфа, обмотанного вокруг его собственной шеи, то ли собираясь с силами, то ли борясь с искушением предложить его своей партнерше. Жан-Жак усмехнулся, стащил с себя куртку и, приблизившись со спины, обернул ей Каринины плечи. Та вздрогнула, но расслабилась, оглянувшись. Мэттью поджал губы, выпустил шарф и злобно выдавил: 

— Замерзнешь.  
— Не замерзну, — пообещал Жан-Жак. Ему было удивительно жарко. Он отнял ладони от плеч Карины и поймал пальцами одну из первых капель дождя.

***

Жизнь Жан-Жака некогда напоминала ему усеянное цветами поле. Он собирался выиграть Гран-при, Чемпионат четырех континентов, Чемпионат мира, а через три года — Олимпиаду. Он собирался жениться на Изабелле и посвятить одну из побед рождению своего первенца. Он собирался купить дом в Монреале, записать еще один альбом и инвестировать в какой-нибудь прибыльный бизнес. Он много чего собирался, но Юра обрушил на это поле сразу несколько снарядов. И хотя некоторые цветы остались нетронутыми и продолжали вовсю цвести, идти к ним теперь надо было через полосы препятствий. Учитывая, что некоторые снаряды до сих пор не разорвались. 

— Классный костюм, — сказал Жан-Жак, — Юра. 

Костюм был не классный — ни с точки зрения Жан-Жака, ни, скорее всего, с точки зрения Юры. Костюм был совершенно обычный, со свободными черными штанами, россыпью мелких зеленоватых блесток на левом плече. Жан-Жак потрогал эти блестки и сказал: 

— Пыльца фей.

Юра отшатнулся, замахнулся рукой, и Жан-Жак подумал, о, ударь меня, ради бога, ударь, я буду значить для тебя больше, но Юра опустил руку, шагнул на метр в сторону и гордо отвернулся. Жан-Жак шагнул к нему. 

Он умел флиртовать. Он знал, как надо флиртовать. Он отлично понимал, что с Юрой это не прокатит. 

— Чего тебе от меня все время надо? — спросил Юра, скосив взгляд.  
— Разве мы не можем быть друзьями? — отозвался Жан-Жак.  
— Какими еще друзьями? Посмотри на нас. 

Жан-Жак незамедлительно воспользовался этим щедрым предложением — на себя, впрочем, смотреть не стал. 

— Не вижу проблемы, — резюмировал он.   
— А я вижу, — ответил Юра. — Я молодой, подающий надежды фигурист. А ты мудак.   
— Это наш самый длинный диалог с тех пор, как мы познакомились.   
— Мы даже не знакомились.  
— Давай исправим это? Меня зовут Джей-Джей, а тебя?  
— Леруа. — Юра повернулся к нему всем корпусом. Блестки весело сверкнули Жан-Жаку в лицо. — Я тебя в последний раз спрашиваю, чего тебе надо?

Если я скажу, чего мне надо, на этом наш диалог и закончится.

— Я расстался с Изабеллой, — сообщил Жан-Жак.  
— Она тебя бросила? Скатертью дорога.  
— Не та идиома. — Жан-Жак просиял. — Ты хотел сказать, что она молодец.  
— Съебись, Леруа! — выпалил Юра и затравленно оглянулся. Жан-Жак съебался — на этот раз максимально красиво, на бесспорно выигрышной ноте.

Он встретил Лео, он встретил Эмиля, он встретил японских парников и красотку француженку. Для Юры это был одинокий этап — никто из его с-грехом-пополам-друзей в нем не участвовал. Жан-Жак мог бы стать его другом. В этом он не сомневался, он сумел бы найти подход. Только он хотел быть не другом. И он так боялся этого.

— Бедлам, — сказал ему Мэттью. — Мы поссорились.   
— А вы мирились? — спросил Жан-Жак.  
— Очень смешно.   
— Если хочешь, я с ней поговорю.  
— Еще смешнее. — Мэттью смотрел на него враждебно. А ведь ему тоже не так уж и много, всего восемнадцать.   
— Мое дело предложить. — Жан-Жак пожал плечами. Ему было бы так легко на месте Мэттью. Легко любить Карину. Легко любить Изабеллу. Легко любить только себя, на худой конец. 

В короткой программе Юры был всего один квад. Он катался настолько технично, что казался деревянной игрушкой на шарнирах. Его взгляд не метался по трибунам, не прыгал по арене, не выражал никаких эмоций. Блестки на его плече больше не казались волшебной пыльцой. Но у Юры, конечно, был план. У таких, как он, всегда есть план. У таких, как он, это обычно очень плохой план, который содержит только цели и никаких конкретных действий. 

Жан-Жак знал, что Юре чрезвычайно трудно. Жан-Жак поливал свои гнилые лилии, и от этого те набухали, расцветая кислотными красками. Жан-Жак не знал, что будет делать дальше, и это его ужасало. Он мог улыбаться и шутить — это его тоже ужасало. Он занял первое место по итогам КП — это ужасало больше всего. Король развороченного цветочного поля не сомневался в своей победе. 

Юра прыгнул все, Юра не сделал ни одной ошибки, но ему никто не поверил. В прошлом году он если и не летал, то, безусловно, скользил. В этом году он катался. 

— О, Юрию будет очень трудно, — сокрушенно заметил Лео. Милый, добрый Лео.   
— Он справится, — уверенно отозвался Жан-Жак.  
— Он не способен расслабиться. Я его понимаю. Он все-таки русский, он может вырасти очень сильно.  
— Такие случаи бывали, — ответил Жан-Жак. — Многие олимпийские чемпионы проходили через это, и ничего.   
— Да. И есть вариант уйти в парное, — согласился Лео. Жан-Жак помотал головой, чтобы изгнать предательские видения того, как Юра ссорится со своей Кариной, а потом спокойно обнимает ее на льду, как он больше не соревнуется с ним, с Жан-Жаком, как он перестает реагировать, перестает отвечать и уходит, уходит все дальше и дальше.

Он мог сделать только одно, и он это сделал. 

— Не твой уровень, феечка, — сказал он Юре после выступлений. — Это даже не интересно. Я надеялся, что хоть ты составишь мне конкуренцию. 

Юра оскалился, Юра сжал зубы, Юра почти зашипел на него. Юра был пятым, а Жан-Жак надеялся выпинать его хотя бы на третье. 

— В каком ты номере? — спросил Жан-Жак. — Хочешь, я зайду, обсудим твою ПП? Я могу тебе помочь.   
— Да ты обезумел, — произнес Юра, дергая плечом. Одна из блесток вдруг взмыла вверх, а потом плавно осела на его рукав. Жан-Жак проследил за ней завороженным взглядом. — Фельцман — лучший тренер в мире. Чем ты можешь мне помочь?

Жан-Жак не знал, чем он может помочь. Он протянул руку и снова коснулся блесток, перевернул ладонь. Несколько осталось у него на пальцах, и он вновь посмотрел в Юрины глаза и подмигнул:

— Теперь у меня есть частичка твоего волшебства.  
— Хватит! — вдруг выкрикнул Юра. — Хватит издеваться надо мной, Джей-Джей!

Я не издеваюсь, хотел сказать Жан-Жак. Как ты не можешь понять. Его сердце стучало глухо и быстро: Джей-Джей, Джей-Джей, Джей-Джей. Гнилые лилии заинтересованно расправили лепестки. 

Юры давно и след простыл, когда он засунул пальцы себе в рот и слизнул волшебные блестки. 

***

Жан-Жак был болен, иначе его жизнь не превратилась бы в сериал. Ему и самому иногда становилось смешно. Он надеялся, что главными героями этого сериала были все-таки Мэттью и Карина, потому что главные герои будут вместе, конечно, только в конце. А когда наступит этот конец, неизвестно. 

— Это ничего не значит, — сказала Карина.  
— Нет, — согласился Жан-Жак.   
— Я люблю другого.   
— Хотя бы намекни ему, что у него есть шанс.   
— Не Мэттью. — Карина распустила волосы, и Жан-Жак подумал только, что ей так будет неудобно.   
— Тогда намекни ему, что у него нет шанса. 

Карина пожала плечами и сняла часы. Они оба совершали какие-то ненужные действия и говорили ненужные фразы, но Жан-Жак все-таки сообщил:

— Я люблю кое-кого, кто совершенно на тебя не похож.   
— Это хорошо, — одобрила Карина. — Иначе я бы сочла тебя жалким. 

Жан-Жак и сам счел бы себя жалким. Он целовал смуглую, темноволосую, черноглазую Карину и не представлял на ее месте Юру. Он сжимал ее едва выступающую грудь и не понимал, зачем ему это. Он всегда пытался вести, но в этих ситуациях вдруг оказывался ведомым. Или что-то подсознательное в нем лихорадочно пыталось отыскать женщину, которая излечит его от наваждения. Что-то мерзкое глубоко внутри шептало, что он полюбил не то, не то, оно не способно принести ему счастья, оно несет только проблемы, оно отравлено, Джей-Джей, гнилые цветы.

Джей-Джей, Джей-Джей, Джей-Джей. Почему он побежал к Карине сразу же после этого? Почему он был уверен, что Карина ему не откажет, а “Джей-Джей” из уст Юры напугало его, словно леденящий душу крик?

— Ты такая красивая, Карина, детка, — прошептал Жан-Жак.  
— Не надо только этого, — выдохнула Карина. 

Карина демонстративно осталась ночевать в его постели, а в Монреале его ждала Леа, с которой он не успел расстаться до отъезда в Миссиссаугу. Впрочем, вряд ли Леа ждала. Такие, как Леа, всегда прорабатывают запасные варианты.

Карина спала. Карина и Мэттью вышли на втором месте и были так уверены в завтрашней победе, что даже помирились. Жан-Жак был так уверен в завтрашней победе, что не мог уснуть. Его сумела бы спасти только паническая атака, и он чувствовал, что уже к ней близок. 

***

Он забыл кое о чем. Он забыл, как выглядит рассвет. Как шар солнца важно выкатывается из-за крыш зданий, то ли розовый, то ли оранжевый, словно огромный персик. Вчера выдался солнечный день, но Жан-Жак не верил в стабильно хорошую погоду в окрестностях Торонто в конце октября. Однако ему повезло. 

Солнце подсветило пастельно-синим наползшее на него облако. Жан-Жак разбудил Карину, завернул ее в одеяло, и какое-то время они смотрели в окно вместе. 

— В такие моменты хочется быть лучше, правда? — произнесла Карина.  
— Куда уж лучше, — отозвался Жан-Жак.  
— И то верно. 

Они смотрели до тех пор, пока солнце не поднялось высоко и небо не стало голубым. 

— В общем, спасибо, — сказала Карина.   
— Удачи на произвольной, — сказала Карина.  
— Ни слова Мэттью, — сказала Карина и ушла. А Жан-Жак подумал, что да, все врут. Все врут и думают, что это ложь во спасение. Во спасение кого, вот интересный вопрос.

Опасность панической атаки отступила, когда он вышел на лед. Он чувствовал горечь во рту, он забыл выпить воды, он сомневался в своем каскаде. Все эти проблемы были донельзя обыденными. Из подобных проблем должна была состоять его жизнь. 

Балерина Юра пыталась то ли отринуть свою грацию, то ли подчинить ее себе. Эмиль ставил на отринуть и громко шутил, что Юра пацан, а не балерина, медаль есть, а если найду. Хватит издеваться, Джей-Джей. Джей-Джей. Джей-Джей. Жан-Жак не сказал Эмилю ничего, ограничившись тем, что сделал вид, будто погружен в собственные мысли. Мэттью сидел на трибунах вместе с Кариной. Жан-Жак видел, как они переговариваются и думал о том, что нет, они не главные герои, нечего было и надеяться. Гнилые лилии не вяли, гнилые лилии росли и болели, болели, болели. 

Юра недокрутил, Юра оступился, Юра, наконец, упал. Его немного подтянули за заслуги в прошлом сезоне, но недостаточно. Однако пока его спасало то, что соперников будто бы настиг злой рок. Падали один за другим. Упал Лео, упал Эмиль, Мэттью помахал Жан-Жаку с трибун, поймав его взгляд. Потом Жан-Жак вышел на лед, где его встретили горечь во рту, сомнения, напряженные мышцы, и не упал. Он ожидаемо смазал четверной сальхов, ожидаемо тут же на это плюнул. Он искал глазами Юру во время паузы перед дорожкой — всего две секунды, но он нашел, нашел, нашел. Джей-Джей. Джей-Джей. Джей-Джей. 

Когда все закончилось, он упал коленями прямо в свои гнилые лилии и повозил ими, чтобы цветы оставили на нем свой запах. На трибунах кто-то оглушительно свистел. 

В этот раз они не стояли на одном пьедестале. Жан-Жак бежал по залитому солнцем тротуару, отдав золотую медаль родителям, он бежал, потому что не смог найти Юру после церемонии награждения, и ему хотелось знать, куда он бежит, ему хотелось прибежать, как и положено в сериале, в порт или в парк или какое-то другое романтическое место, где он вроде бы совершенно случайно, однако, на самом деле, по велению судьбы, встретит Юру, и они оба не удивятся этой встрече.

Он продолжал надеяться на эту неминуемую встречу. Или хотя бы на то, что его собьет машина — всего, целиком, вместе с гнилыми лилиями.

Но лилии под лучами солнца медленно шевелились, наливались соком и цветом, становились живыми. А может, свет просто упал прямо на них, и оказалось, что они вовсе и не такие уж гнилые. Просто раньше они были в тени. И Жан-Жак собирался бежать, пока не прибежит в тот порт, в тот парк, к тому озеру, к тому раскидистому дубу. 

Но он не знал, куда бежать в Миссиссауге. Поэтому он просто бежал.

Юра сидел на лавке возле отеля и пил газировку из банки. Жан-Жак остановился перед ним и согнулся пополам, упершись ладонями в колени и тяжело дыша. 

— Леруа, — неуверенно произнес Юра.   
— Меня… зовут… Джей-Джей, — прерывисто сообщил ему Жан-Жак и поднял голову. Юра поморщился, но сказал:   
— Джей-Джей. — Джей-Джей, Джей-Джей, Джей-Джей. — Ты сдурел? На улице пять градусов всего. Где твоя куртка?   
— Там же, где моя медаль. — Лицо Юры вытянулось и помрачнело, но ответил он ровным голосом:  
— А ты почему здесь?   
— Дай попить, — попросил Жан-Жак.   
— Съебись, — отрезал Юра. Жан-Жак поклонился, развернулся, и уже только у самой двери услышал: — Она холодная. 

Лилии дернулись, вытянули лепестки вверх и белоснежно засияли.


	2. Chapter 2

— Понимаешь, — сказал Жан-Жак, — дело в том, что я люблю другую. 

Все реагировали на это по-разному. Больше всего Жан-Жак не любил слез. Слезы разрушали его морально, слезы заставляли его чувствовать себя последним уродом. Он боялся слез. Если у него когда-нибудь будут дети, они наверняка сразу же поймут, как вить из отца веревки, просто бесконечно рыдая. Рано или поздно они затопят Монреаль, и весь этот ужас, наконец, закончится.

Жан-Жак уже не был уверен, что у него когда-либо будут дети. 

Эми не стала лить слез. Она улыбнулась и сказала:

— Я тоже. 

Жан-Жак до последнего не верил, считая это какой-то подставой, инсценировкой на тему “Все мужики козлы”. Но он не нервничал. Его жизнь катилась под откос в полном соответствии с планом. Он творил хуйню абсолютно осознанно и был готов к такому повороту. 

Хотя, когда подруга Эми оказалась маленькой голубоглазой блондинкой, он забеспокоился. Он старался избегать блондинок. Однако девушка играла застенчивую тихоню, и он понял, что ему ничего не грозит. Слишком в лоб. Настоящая застенчивость всегда ходит под маской надменности. 

Эми положила ладони ей на плечи. Юра бы вздрогнул, Юра бы обернулся, Юра бы смотрел, как загнанный в угол кот, не зная, откуда ожидать нападения. Юра никогда бы не оказался в такой ситуации, начнем с этого. Жан-Жак протянул руку, поддел ее подбородок. Он не запомнил ее имя, он отвлекся, он не выспался, он думал о другом. Девушка подняла на него светлый безразличный взгляд, а Эми наклонилась и поцеловала ее за ухом. 

В этот момент Жан-Жак почти передумал. Почти предложил им сходить за пивом и поиграть в Мортал Комбат. Сколько можно заниматься саморазрушением?

Его остановила неприязнь к излишнему драматизму. 

Эми обвила руками тонкую талию, положила голову на птичье плечо и невесело улыбнулась. Жан-Жака это разозлило, и он, нагнувшись, оттолкнул ее, прижал язык к теплой шее, царапая кожу зубами. Эми засмеялась звонко, как плохая актриса. Жан-Жак надавил, и худая ручка схватила его за футболку. Юрина худая — чуть менее худая — ручка его давно бы уже отпихнула, но эта почти тут же выпустила и разгладила ткань. 

— Не стесняйся, Джей-Джей, — произнесла Эми, и Жан-Жак задался вопросом, заговорит ли сегодня ее подруга. Может, она немая? Он отстранится и провел большими пальцами по ее скулам.   
— Ты очень милая, — сказал он.  
— Неудачный эпитет, — ответила она, продолжая смотреть ему в область груди. — Милые девушки не занимаются сексом втроем.  
— Это стереотипы, — возразил Жан-Жак.   
— Это разговор ни о чем. 

У нее был низкий голос, не мужской, но достаточно низкий для того, чтобы представить на ее месте другого человека. Жан-Жак пожалел о том, что заговорил. Он не постыдился бы переспросить ее имя — в конце концов, он не был ей ничем обязан — но теперь боялся стать к ней ближе. 

Эми вышла из за ее спины и положила ладонь на его плечо. Жан-Жак обернулся, и она придвинулась ближе — ее губы, ее резко очерченное лицо, прядь темно-русых волос, спадающая на ключицу. Эми была бесконечно дальше, бесконечно не такой, она не могла забраться к нему внутрь. 

Жан-Жак сдвинул эту прядь носом и вдохнул душный и тяжелый аромат парфюма. 

От Юры пахло кислотной мятой. Один раз, всего один раз они стояли так близко, что Жан-Жак готов был засунуть язык ему в рот и вытащить эту жвачку. Ему хотелось рыдать. Эми прикусила его губу. Худая рука слева задрала его футболку и пробежалась пальцами по коже. 

***

Он опоздал на тренировку. Заспанная Эми и ее не менее заспанная подруга отказались от кофе. Хортонс, сказала Эми. А потом шоппинг. Купим ей что-нибудь, чтобы скрыть этот ужасный засос. 

Мама не стала в очередной раз предлагать ему вернуться в родительский дом. Хотя бы на год. Теперь, когда нет Изабеллы. Теперь, когда ты похерил свою жизнь, Джей-Джей — нет, этого она так и не сказала. Но именно это выражал ее взгляд — тяжелый, серый, серьезный. Изабелла была нам, как дочь, словно говорил он, ты отобрал у нас дочь, Джей-Джей.

Что Жан-Жак мог предложить ей взамен? Медаль? Еще медаль? Олимпийскую медаль? Он стал кататься лучше, несмотря на многочисленные бессонные — по той или иной причине — ночи. 

Он стал кататься лучше, это правда. Возможно, потому что у него ничего больше не оставалось. Из Миссиссауги он возвращался воодушевленным, но это состояние продлилось не больше пары дней. Пары дней, в которые он поминутно открывал то Инстаграм, то Твиттер, то Фейсбук, не зная, куда лучше написать, и не написал никуда. Юра в нем не нуждался. Юра работал, Юра готовился к Кубку Ростелекома, Юра тренировался. Жан-Жак тоже тренировался. Он сказал себе, что, если выиграет у Юры, то признается ему в любви. Потом он сказал себе, что признается, если Юра выиграет у него. Признается, если Юра займет призовое место. В симпатии. 

Он никогда ни в чем не признается. 

Жан-Жак прыгал силовые прыжки, каждый раз ожидая приземлиться на лед всей массой тела. Он испытывал попеременно от отчаяние, то эйфорию при мысли о том, чтобы заработать травму и не ехать в Россию, не видеть Юру, не воодушевляться снова, не погружаться снова в темную воду. Некоторые болезни не проходят, но, может быть, эта болезнь не из тех. 

— Джей-Джей! — крикнула мама. — Куда ты так летишь! Разве не слышишь, что я тебе считаю?

Жан-Жак ничего не слышал. Обе его программы были слишком медленные, он хотел их поменять. Он хотел кататься так, чтобы Юра все понял, чтобы Юра услышал, как стучит его задавленное гнилью сердце. 

Услышал и не отпрянул.

Поэтому он и не заикался о том, чтобы что-то менять. 

Когда он перешагивал через порог в бортике, мама неожиданно погладила его по голове. Теплая сухая ладонь на мгновение прижала его взмокшие волосы. 

— Джей-Джей, это ни к чему, — сказала она. Жан-Жак смотрел мимо ее левого уха на трибуны. На ее месте он бы себя презирал. Презирал же он себя на своем.   
— Джей-Джей, — повторила мама.   
— До завтра? — полуутвердительно произнес, наконец, Жан-Жак.

В раздевалке он сделал это снова: Инстаграм, Твиттер, Фейсбук. Именно в такой последовательности — Юра больше всего постил в Инстаграм, он любил фотографировать себя, себя и кошку, белую кошку с темной мордой и непроизносимым русским именем. Жан-Жак мог бы очаровать его кошку, животные обычно бывали к нему благосклонны. Это Крис сказал ему как-то: он очаровал мою кошку. Мы уже три года вместе. Жан-Жак ударил кулаком по дверце шкафчика, и из-за стены высунулась рыжеватая голова Энди. Жан-Жак помахал ему, стиснул телефон, стиснул зубы, попытался стиснуть ребра и задушить эту гадость в зародыше. Но о подобном следовало думать раньше.

— Эй! — окликнул его Энди. — Ты уходишь?   
— А что? — спросил Жан-Жак. — Есть предложения?  
— Знаешь Алису? Дочь моего тренера, она заходит иногда. У нее день рождения, как ты на это смотришь?

Прежний Жан-Жак сказал бы, что неудобно, ведь он с ней почти не знаком. Нынешний Жан-Жак боялся оставаться один по вечерам.

***

Алиса забрала у него цветы и, прижимая ладонь к груди, поведала, что стеснялась его позвать, ведь он чемпион, он такой известный, он суперпопулярный. Энди за его спиной беззлобно фыркнул. Жан-Жак не поверил ей ни на йоту, но сообщил, что она зря стеснялась, она прекрасно выглядит, она всегда может на него рассчитывать. Алиса мелодично рассмеялась, откинув голову чуть назад и вбок. Жан-Жак подумал, что она, должно быть, тренирует этот смех, скользнул взглядом по длинной шее, остановился у расстегнутой верхней пуговицы мятной блузки. Почему этот цвет считается мятным? Мята ведь совершенно банально зеленая, как трава в полях.

А Юрины мятные жвачки белые. 

Он воспользовался тем, что Алиса переключилась на Энди, протиснулся мимо нее в комнату. Он не знал почти никого, его знали почти все. Кто-то налил ему пива, которое Жан-Жак не любил, потом кто-то налил ему виски с колой. Он оставил оба стакана на балконе, и кто-то налил ему водки. Столи. Вряд ли это была Столи. Жан-Жак произнес себе под нос, ч-ч. Ай-а. Столичная. Юра красиво говорит по-русски. Никто не говорит по-русски так красиво, как Юра.

Но это была не Столи. Жан-Жак все равно отхлебнул и поискал глазами Алису.

Алисе исполнилось девятнадцать, она была на год младше него. Ее сестра Аделина была на два года старше него. Аделина не смеялась мелодиями и не откидывала голову назад. Аделина вообще не смеялась. Смотри, сказала Аделина и показала ему блокнот. А я и не думал, что так выгляжу, пошутил Жан-Жак и нарочито лихорадочно пригладил волосы. Он еще не знал, что ее зовут Аделина. Она подписала рисунок размашистым росчерком, и Жан-Жак убрал его в карман. Смотри, сказала Аделина и, изогнувшись, оттянула воротник, продемонстрировала ему татуировку под ключицей, отпустила ткань, сверкнула взглядом, налила ему еще Столи, которая по-прежнему была не Столи. Смотри, сказала Аделина и протянула ему белое на кончике пальца.

— Что это? — спросил Жан-Жак.  
— Это под язык, — ответила Аделина.   
— Мне нельзя, — произнес Жан-Жак. — Я спортсмен. 

Аделина пожала плечами. Не хочешь, не надо. Жан-Жак поцеловал ее — в плечо, в висок и в губы. Аделина мотнула головой в сторону коридора и не улыбнулась.

Жан-Жак думал о том, как студентка может позволить себе такую большую квартиру. Или это квартира их родителей? Они живут здесь вдвоем? В любом случае, он не собирался оставаться до утра, чтобы это выяснить. У Аделины было сильное тело, мышцы ее ног крепко сжали его бедра, ладонь обхватила шею, словно петля. Жан-Жак обнимал ее одной рукой, держась второй за край раковины. У нее была еще одна татуировка — возле тазовой кости. Он все пытался увидеть рисунок, неожиданно это показалось ему важным. Неожиданно ему показалось, что если он что-то и запомнит, то только этот рисунок. Но она была так близко, что он не мог ничего разглядеть, а после тут же спрыгнула на пол, повернулась спиной и поспешно оделась. Жан-Жак смотрел, как ее пальцы напрягаются, натягивая джинсы, и понимал, что должен спросить, не сделал ли ей больно или неприятно, но у него не оставалось моральных сил. 

Потом он видел Энди в компании каких-то близняшек и лениво подумал в эту сторону. Аделина исчезла, исчез его бокал, исчез ее рисунок из его кармана. Энди и близняшки тоже исчезли. Жан-Жак достал телефон. Инстаграм, Твиттер, Фейсбук. Юра делает много ошибок в английском — это индикатор, если чьи-то глупые ошибки кажутся тебе милыми, ты погиб. В последний раз Юра писал в Твиттер вчера — вопли восторга в ответ на пост Отабека Алтына. С фотографией. Жан-Жак открыл пост с фотографией, хотя открывал уже не раз. У нас возле катка тусуется кошка с котятами. У кого-то кошка с котятами возле катка, подумать только. Прямо на льду, наверное, окотилась. А Отабек держал свечку, чтобы побыстрее сфотать и выложить, смотри, Юра. Отабек знает русский, но написал по-английски. Смотрите все, вот я, вот коты, вот Юра, чувствуете связь? Жан-Жак с силой надавил на кнопку.

Впрочем, скорее всего, Юре нравятся девушки. А то многовато геев на один вид спорта.

— Джей-Джей, — сказала Алиса. Алиса выглядела усталой и довольной. Алиса издала нарочитое “уф!” и плюхнулась рядом с ним на диван. Ее грудь колыхнулась, расстегнутая пуговица подпрыгнула.   
— Я познакомился с твоей сестрой, — сообщил Жан-Жак.  
— С Ади? Она крутая, да? Она художник, она тебе сказала?   
— Да, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Она нарисовала меня.  
— Правда? — Алиса почему-то залилась очередной трелью мелодичного смеха. — Хочешь, я покажу тебе ее альбомы? Пойдем, пойдем. 

Он почти не целовался с Аделиной, их губы соприкоснулись не более пары раз. Алиса успела пролистнуть не более пары страниц, прежде чем Жан-Жак поцеловал ее. Там, где Аделина была жесткой и сильной, Алиса была мягкой и слабой, нежной, как розовое покрывало на ее постели, ласковой, как свет ее ночной лампы. 

— Ой, — сказала Алиса. — Ой. Подожди. Слишком быстро, Джей-Джей.

Но Жан-Жак видел, как она запирала дверь на ключ. 

Ему казалось странным, что до сих пор нет полуночи. Он не хотел возвращаться домой так рано, но большинство гостей уже разошлись. Он начал искать Энди, но квартира вдруг представилась ему бесконечной и запутанной, словно лабиринт, и он, убоявшись Минотавра, выскользнул на лестничную клетку. Аделина сидела на второй ступеньке и рисовала в своем блокноте огромную, пухлую, зловещую лилию. Сердце подскочило куда-то к горлу и он едва не закричал, но тут сработал датчик света, Аделина обернулась, и Жан-Жак понял, что это вовсе не лилия и даже не цветок, а какой-то пейзаж, изгиб реки, берег, нагромождение камней. Он разглядел человеческую фигурку, но тут Аделина перевернула блокнот. 

— У тебя еще есть? — спросил Жан-Жак. — То, что ты предлагала.   
— Да, — сказала Аделина. — Ты же спортсмен.   
— Забудь, — отмахнулся Жан-Жак.   
— Тебе не надо сейчас. Тогда было можно, а сейчас ты другой.   
— Я все тот же.  
— Ты не уснешь.  
— Тем лучше. Мы с тобой поедем, — Жан-Жак отобрал у нее блокнот, перевернул рисунком вверх, — за город. Будем встречать рассвет. 

Аделина покачала головой и сказала, вытащив из кармана маленький бумажный сверток:

— Поезжай сам. 

Дверь за их спинами шаркнула и голос Энди произнес:

— Джей-Джей?

***

— Господи, ты идиот, — сказал Энди. — Свой член не можешь держать в штанах, это я еще понимаю, но подобная хуйня тебе зачем?  
— Низачем, — ответил Жан-Жак. — Это был импульс. 

Если бы его отстранили, он бы не видел Юру какое-то время. Возможно, он бы вообще не вернулся в спорт после дисквалификации и не видел его больше никогда. Жан-Жак разрывался между ужасом от того, что мог наделать, и желанием бежать обратно к Аделине. 

— Импульс, — проворчал Энди. — Пиздец. 

Алекси усмехнулся, но, заметив, что Жан-Жак на него смотрит, тут же поднес ко рту бумажный стакан с кофе. Жан-Жак его уже немного ненавидел. Он даже спросил, может быть, Алекс? Нет, Алекси. Да, это русское имя. Мои родители любят экзотику. Жан-Жак в отместку выкрутил на полную французский акцент и называл его с ударением на последний слог, но с того момента, когда Алекси заявил, что ему нравится, как это звучит, старался обращаться к нему как можно меньше. 

— Это она тебя бросила, да? — спросил Энди. — Не ты ее?  
— Что? — отозвался Жан-Жак. Алекси поставил стакан на стол и сглотнул.  
— Изабелла, — пояснил Энди.   
— Дело не в ней, — сказал Жан-Жак.  
— Ну, да, — с сомнением пробормотал Энди. 

Но дело было немного и в Изабелле. Если бы не Изабелла, он оставался бы чистым листом. Ну, почти. Но Юра вонзился в его жизнь занозой, Юра все испортил, Юра все-все разрушил. Жан-Жак был далек от того, чтобы переживать из-за ориентации, но он не знал, совсем не знал, как поступить. 

— Такси? — предложил Энди.  
— Мне недалеко, — ответил Жан-Жак.   
— Километра два будет, — заметил Энди.   
— Я пройдусь.

Энди посмотрел на Алекси, но тот покачал головой. 

— У меня другие планы.   
— Хорошо, когда не надо соблюдать режим, да? — Энди усмехнулся. — Увидимся завтра на катке, Джей-Джей. Джей-Джей?  
— Да, — глухо произнес Жан-Жак. — Завтра на катке. 

Они с Алекси проводили такси взглядом, и спустя, наверное, целую минуту Алекси спросил:

— К тебе или ко мне?  
— Почему ты был так уверен? — спросил Жан-Жак. — Я не знаю всех этих правил.  
— Нет никаких правил, — сказал Алекси. — Считай это жестом доброй воли. Акция для тех, кто не может держать свой член в штанах.  
— Мне нравится парень, — зачем-то сообщил Джей-Джей.  
— Сочувствую, — произнес Алекси. — Но, поверь мне, это не заразно. Просто вы, фигуристы, все пидорасы.   
— Энди не пидорас.  
— Ты многого не знаешь об Энди.

Жан-Жак расхохотался. Алекси улыбнулся. Алекси говорил ему, что делать, и не стал отказываться от кофе утром, и из-за этого Жан-Жак опять опоздал на тренировку. Он тер кулаками глаза, он зевал, потом он собирал волю в кулак и прыгал — как и всегда в последнее время, с силой, тяжело приземляясь на лезвие. Мама хотела, чтобы они поработали над дорожкой, но сосредоточиться на дорожке Жан-Жак не мог. Он мыслил линейно, он ничего не слышал, в кои-то веки ни о чем, кроме льда, не думал. Он остановится у бортика, тяжело дыша, и мама схватила его за ворот майки. 

— Мне надоело, Джей-Джей! — выкрикнула она. — Сколько это может продолжаться! Когда ты уже забудешь Изабеллу! Надо двигаться дальше, нельзя зацикливаться на том, что в прошлом! Ты долго не протянешь, если будешь так себя истязать!  
— Мам, — пробормотал Джей-Джей. — Это не… Я вовсе… Мам.  
— Ма-ам! — Сестра, тренировавшаяся неподалеку с младшими ребятами, бросилась к ним. — Мам!  
— Мэдди, — мама повернулась к ней. — Мэдди, что случилось?  
— Не кричи на него! — Сестра схватилась за бортик и вдруг заплакала. Мама схватила ее в охапку и принялась на разные лады спрашивать, что у нее болит. Жан-Жак сглотнул горькую слюну.   
— Все не таки-ие, — всхлипывала Мэдди. — Ты не такая, Джей… Джей не такой… Я хочу, чтобы все были, как ра-аньше!.. 

Я и правда не такой. Это же не я. Я просто играю роль и играю ее из рук вон плохо, как мудак, играю, честно говоря. Кто сказал, что именно так положено страдать от неразделенной любви? 

— Мэдс, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Мэдс, я все исправлю, вот увидишь. Все будет хорошо. 

Мэдди продолжала рыдать. Жан-Жак отъехал и встал на начало дорожки. 

— Джей-Джей! — прикрикнула мама. — Не надо этих показательных представлений! Иди переодеваться. И ради всего святого, не опаздывай завтра. Нам улетать через два дня. 

Жан-Жак еле дотерпел до дома. Последняя, самая новая медаль с кленовым листом почти невесомо легла ему в руку. Он расправил ленту, накинул на шею, снова поймал пальцами, примерился, глядя в зеркало, улыбнулся, склонил голову набок, прикрыл один глаз. Камера утвердительно щелкнула. Жан-Жак перехватил телефон вдруг вспотевшей ладонью, со второй попытки открыл Мессенджер, мельком подивившись, что они с Юрой друзья в Фейсбуке. В Инстаграме и Твиттере, пожалуй, не странно, там ничего не выражающие “подписчики”, но друзья? Это должно что-нибудь значить. Он еще раз проверил часовые пояса, написал “Увидимся в Москве, Юра”, отправил фотографию и задержал дыхание.


	3. Chapter 3

В Москве стояла отвратительная погода. Жан-Жак улыбался, глядя в иллюминатор самолета, улыбался, стоя на тротуаре в ожидании такси, улыбался, вытирая со лба капли дождя. Отец раскрыл над ним зонт, заговорил о ледовой арене. В этот раз будет другая арена, не та, что в прошлый. Сердце ухало в груди тяжелым молотом. Жан-Жак знал, что не сможет спать, хотя спать было очень надо. Они прилетели поздно, всего сутки до начала тренировок — год назад он бы радовался этому, но теперь не находил себе места.

Вай-фай в аэропорту не работал. Жан-Жак выключал и снова включал модуль, пробовал разные сети. В этом не было никакого смысла, он почти ни на что не надеялся, просто три дня назад он решил не отступать. Уже четыре дня назад. Пока что это не принесло ему никаких плодов.

“Что это, блять?”, — написал ему Юра.  
“Не пиши мне”, — написал ему Юра.

С тех пор Жан-Жак написал ему еще много чего. Юра — ничего больше. Юра читал его сообщения — не сразу, спустя часы. Юра мог бы заблокировать его или удалить из друзей. 

Двусмысленные сигналы. Или он просто не знает, как это делается. 

Из аэропорта до гостиницы было далеко. Слишком далеко, больше часа. Едва рассвело, шар солнца угадывался белым пятном за слоем облаков. Через некоторое время начались дома — некрасивые, серые и грязно-бежевые. Зато много деревьев. В одном из таких удаленных от центра районов живет Юрин дедушка. Жан-Жак не помнил, откуда он это знает — наверное, говорил кто-то из болтливых, Виктор Никифоров или Мила Бабичева. Может быть, Юра сейчас там. Может быть, они сейчас проезжают мимо дома, где он еще спит, интересно, в чем он спит, такие, как Юра, должны спать либо в глухой пижаме, либо совсем уж без ничего. И кто это такие — такие, как Юра? 

Впрочем, на прошлом Ростелекоме Юра ночевал в отеле, Жан-Жак его там видел. Видел, но не разговаривал. Тогда он не знал, о чем говорить. Юра показал очень неплохие результаты на Скейт Канада, но Жан-Жак поначалу счел это сбоем в матрице. Пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, вчерашний юниор, он не мог выиграть. Он бы и не выиграл, если бы не стечение обстоятельств. Что не отменяло его поразительной грации, его непонятно откуда черпаемой силы, его нерушимой воли. Но вчерашним юниорам не дают рекорды. 

Жан-Жак надеялся, что, раз он это осознает, то, значит, не совсем пропал. Значит, он еще способен мыслить адекватно — хотя бы в отдельные моменты просветления.

— Я уже не знаю, зачем мы просили Ростелеком, — задумчиво произнесла мама, глядя на унылый пейзаж.  
— Чтобы победить Никифорова, — поспешно напомнил ей Жан-Жак. Этот предлог он придумал летом, да, собственно, это был не совсем предлог. Победа над Никифоровым стала бы отличной ступенью на пути к триумфальному сезону, тем более что Скейт Канада прошел совершенно гладко. В соревновательном плане. 

Мама пожала плечами. Жан-Жак посмотрел на часы. Отец спал, отвернувшись к окну. 

Вай-фай в отеле был ужасный. Жан-Жак нервно дергал себя за ухо, глядя на пустой кружок под фотографией, которую он пытался отправить Юре. Как это удалось Отабеку? Почему это удалось Отабеку? Потому что у него лицо такое, что кажется, будто он может уебать, если откажешь ему в дружбе? Жан-Жак попытался сурово нахмуриться. Кружок под фотографией обзавелся галочкой, зажегся синим. Юра читает его сообщения и ничего не отвечает на них, Юра его терпеть не может. 

Лишь бы ему не было все равно.

***

За завтраком Жан-Жак видел Милу и Виктора. В СМИ Виктор хвалился, что находится в отличной форме и год отдыха пошел ему только на пользу. Выглядел он действительно неплохо. Кацуки, который тоже попал на российский этап, выглядел довольно плохо. Юра выглядел прекрасней всех, но его Жан-Жак увидел значительно позже, уже на арене, уже полностью обглодав собственный мозг мыслями о том, что он по какой-то причине снимается.

Жан-Жак потратил всего секунду на то, чтобы выпить взглядом черную фигурку, развернулся, зашел на лутц, отлично понимая, что ведет себя, как самый последний павлин. Но если Юре не нравятся, между прочим, довольно редкого цвета глаза и белые зубы, ему должны нравиться красивые прыжки. Воздух поднял его, повернул, опустил на правое лезвие легко, как перышко. За такой прыжок можно собрать сплошные тройки. Жан-Жак проехал вперед, развернулся, поднял руку, чтобы помахать, но Юра на него не смотрел. Юра разговаривал с Отабеком. 

Отабек просил Ростелеком и Китай и получил их. Жан-Жак усматривал холодный расчет в том, что он не просил Канаду: Китай — ради победы, Ростелеком — ради Юры, в Канаде ему ничего бы не светило, это у себя в Казахстане он мог из года в год становиться чемпионом. Отабек стоял лицом к катку и внимательно слушал, Юра стоял спиной и, очевидно, что-то говорил. Юра прочел вчера его сообщения, поздно, около десяти вечера, и только тогда Жан-Жак, наконец, уснул. Жан-Жак не отрывал глаз от полупрозрачного уха, кляня свое хорошее зрение. Что-то давило снизу ему на легкие. 

Он опустил руку, бросил взгляд в сторону мамы, которая отвлеклась на заполнение каких-то документов, отвернулся, глубоко вздохнул и поднял руку снова. 

Он решил, он не мог отступать. 

— Юра! — крикнул он. — Привет!

Обернулся Виктор, выписывающий восьмерки в левой части катка, обернулся наблюдающий за Виктором Фельцман, обернулись особенно не стремившиеся тренироваться Кацуки и Пхичит Чуланонт. Отабек склонил голову набок и нахмурился. Жан-Жак ждал, не опуская руки, и чувствовал себя полным идиотом.

Юра, наконец, тоже обернулся, и Жан-Жак попытался показать ему как можно больше зубов. Что за глупости, белые зубы нравятся всем. 

— Блин, да съебись ты, — сказал Юра.  
— Я не могу, — ответил Жан-Жак. — У меня тренировка. 

После этого он почти не смотрел на Юру. Он боялся увидеть что-то тревожное, что-то сломанное, что-то безвыходное. Ему было достаточно того, что Юра не снялся, что он здесь, и что Отабек Алтын к нему больше не подходит, а тихо общается со своим тренером в дальнем углу. Никифоров принялся крутить квады, и Жан-Жак заставлял себя следить — Никифоров был его соперником, Никифоров, а вовсе не Юра, который, скорее всего, не дойдет до финала. 

Жан-Жак остановился, вытер лоб, прикрыл глаза. Раньше эта мысль не приходила ему в голову.

Как сделать так, чтобы Юра дошел до финала? 

Что в прошлом году сделал Виктор, чтобы Кацуки дошел до финала — Кацуки, которого все тогда уже списали со счетов? Однако Виктор был, пусть и условно, но тренер и мог на что-то влиять. Жан-Жак не мог влиять ни на что. 

Но он все-таки попытался. 

— Юра, — сказал он на следующий день перед генеральным прокатом. — Юра, привет. 

Юра бросил на него осторожный взгляд и не ответил. 

— Юра, — повторил Жан-Жак. — Удачи.  
— Остынь, — произнес Юра. — Это тренировочный прокат.  
— Ну, и что? Разве удача когда-нибудь мешает?  
— Блять! — выругался Юра. — Я и без тебя в курсе, что у меня все херово! 

Жан-Жаку никогда, никогда не удавалось сказать Юре то, что он хотел сказать. 

— Знаешь, как актеры желают друг другу удачи? — спросил он. — Тебе понравится. Сломай ногу*.  
— Да, охуенно, — отозвался Юра. — Сломай свою гребаную ногу, Джей-Джей.  
— Спасибо, Юра. 

Юра вдруг фыркнул и криво усмехнулся. Жан-Жак едва не подпрыгнул, едва не схватился за сердце, едва не умер. Липкое ощущение гнили под ребрами утекло. Улыбнись мне, улыбнись, пожалуйста, улыбнись по-настоящему. 

— А танцоры говорят “merde”, — добавил он.  
— Так и говорят? — спросил Юра. — Дерьмо?  
— Ну да, по-французски.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Читал, что когда-то давно, когда балет только появился, в постановках использовали животных, и на сцену легко могли выбежать какие-нибудь свиньи. Вот и предупреждали друг друга, мол, не вляпайся.  
— Свиньи, — повторил Юра и опять криво усмехнулся. Жан-Жак облизнул губы, напряг колени, велел себе дышать ровно.  
— Но это байки, — сказал он. — На самом деле, никто точно не знает. Почему ты никогда не отвечаешь на мои сообщения?

Юра посмотрел прямо на него, приоткрыл рот, но потом снова закрыл. Жан-Жак отвернулся. Гниль начала подползать обратно, она не оставит его, пока не случится чего-то определенного, чего-то однозначного, чего-то окончательного. Их разминку позвали на лед. Никифоров показал два блестящих квада, Юра с трудом вывез свой один. Кацуки катался, как умирающий, Алтын — в своей классической деревянной манере, к которой все привыкли настолько, что начали называть техничной. Сам Жан-Жак упал практически на ровном месте и рассчитывал завтра обнаружить на бедре цветистый кровоподтек. Но хотя бы не сломал свою гребаную ногу.

***

Если для Юры одиноким этапом был Скейт Канада, то для Жан-Жака таковым стал Ростелеком. Из его соотечественников приехали только парники, которых он знал плохо. Остальные топы успешно поучаствовали в канадском этапе и не настолько съехали с катушек, чтобы проситься на российский через неделю, в целом расположенный к нему Лео ехал в Китай, Крис Джакометти начинал с Трофе де Франс. 

— Вы каким номером? — спросил он у немки из танцевальной пары. Та сообщила, что третьим, покосилась и отошла.  
— Как твоя рука? — спросил он у итальянки, припомнив, что та травмировалась в прошлом сезоне. Итальянка ответила, нормально, спасибо, — и отошла.  
— Первый раз в России? — спросил он у юной испуганной китаянки. Она сделала большие глаза и призналась, что очень плохо говорит по-английски. И, да, отошла.

Жан-Жак начал думать, что Юра, пожелав ему сломать ногу, наложил на него проклятье. 

Ему показалось, что костюм с блестками стал Юре велик, хотя должно было быть наоборот —предполагалось, что он растет. Однако он как будто, напротив, уменьшился в размерах. Он выглядел болезненным и недовольным даже с напудренным лицом, он выглядел почему-то хуже, чем вчера, но даже таким он был прекрасней всех на свете. 

Жан-Жак поднял руку и крикнул:

— Привет, Юра!  
— Зачем тебе это, Джей-Джей, а? — сказал у него над ухом Виктор Никифоров. — Нашел соперника себе по росту?  
— Привет, Виктор, — поздоровался Жан-Жак. — Я вовсе не…  
— Мы все в курсе, что у Юры очень много проблем, — перебил его Никифоров. — И твои попытки его деморализовать на этом фоне выглядят жалко.  
— Я не пытаюсь, — пробормотал Жан-Жак. — Деморализовать.  
— Я не знаю, что ты пытаешься, — Виктор покачал головой. — Но он уже не понимает, куда от тебя деться. Хватит задирать мальчишку, Джей-Джей. Выбери кого-нибудь, кто подходит тебе по габаритам. 

Жан-Жак не знал, что и думать. Он был достаточно осведомлен об отношениях среди учеников Фельцмана, чтобы усомниться, что Юра мог жаловаться на него Виктору. Да и чего катастрофичного в том, что кто-то пытается с тобой дружить? Или надо было делать, как Алтын. Только сначала научиться на мотоцикле ездить.

Жан-Жак, кажется, никогда не выступал так идеально, как на этом Ростелекоме. Это должно было, наверное, свидетельствовать о том, что фигурное катание у него в крови: он вкладывал туда все эмоции, которые не находили другого выхода, а оно, конечно, любило питаться отрицательными — не слишком хочется истязать свое тело, когда у тебя все замечательно. Гнилью оно любило питаться. В разминке он выходил на лед вторым, после Никифорова. Никифоров был хорош, но недостаточно хорош, даже со всеми своими квадами и широкими жестами. Он вел себя очень величественно, но при этом с заметной осторожностью. Хотя это только разгон, первый старт. Жан-Жак понимал, что ему не следует недооценивать Никифорова, заставлял себя разбирать его программу по кусочкам, копаться в них, выискивая, чему еще можно у него научиться. Никифоров — признанный мастер, пусть он ничего и не смыслит в подкатах к шестнадцатилетним мальчишкам. 

Как будто Жан-Жак что-то в них смыслит. 

Никифоров задал высокую планку, но Жан-Жак ее перешагнул без особого труда. Судьи явно скептически относились к пропустившему год двадцативосьмилетнему спортсмену, несмотря на его многократное чемпионство. Зато его самого знали и — пусть не любили, но оценивали по заслугам. Даже с одним квадом.

Они с Никифоровым подтянули других. Отабек оттеснил Виктора на третье место — тот лишь загадочно улыбнулся. Надеется набрать на произвольной, все верно. Жан-Жак тоже надеялся. Эта надежда хотя бы могла претвориться в жизнь. Тут все было в его руках.

В отличие от ситуации с Юрой. 

Он думал о своих руках. Он старался не думать слишком глубоко, ему было неловко. Он, конечно, не мог лгать самому себе, что испытывает исключительно платонические чувства, но боялся фантазировать чересчур усердно. Юра, должно быть, еще никогда, ничего — если только Алтын? Жан-Жак скосил взгляд влево. Отабек, закусив губу, смотрел в экран своего телефона.

Но о руках. Жан-Жак расправил ладонь на колене. Пальцев одной хватило бы, чтобы пересчитать, сколько раз он прикасался к Юре — не задевал якобы случайно, а именно трогал, трогал так, что Юра знал, должен был знать, что он делает это намерено. И никогда открытую кожу, ни единого гребаного раза. Лилии под сердцем съежились от осознания того, насколько он еще далеко.

— Юрий Плисецкий, — объявили над катком. — Россия.

Юрий Плисецкий, Россия. Юрий и Жан-Жак — ни одной общей буквы. Россия и Канада — ни одной общей буквы. Плисецкий и Леруа — немного лучше, совсем немного.

Юра выступил сносно, но не сделал ни одного четверного прыжка. Жан-Жак надеялся, что это было задумано, что он бережет силы для произвольной, как и Виктор. Сам Жан-Жак сил не берег. Он пытался успеть как можно больше сейчас, потому что не знал, в какой момент его поглотит бездна. 

***

В юности он где-то читал, что любовь — это окрыляющее чувство, легкое головокружение, бабочки не только в животе, но повсюду, даже в кончиках пальцев. Он читал, что любовь — это твой собственный источник тепла. Он читал, очевидно, какие-то не те книги, потому что его любовь не окрыляла, а подбрасывала вверх, не кружила голову, а колотила по ней молотком, не порхала, а металась хаотично и непредсказуемо. Не грела, а горела ко всем чертям и никак не могла сгореть. А он, да, даже не прикоснулся еще к этой коже.

Можно его вынудить. Например, подойти и поцеловать. Оттолкнет, но хотя бы будет знать. 

Хотя что он будет знать? Просто сочтет это очередной тупой шуткой. Может быть, Юра действительно его презирает, действительно считает, что Жан-Жак лишь пытается навести смуту во вражеском стане. Жан-Жак не понимал, как это исправить. Он перестал писать, он вернулся к своей обычной рутине: включив музыку из произвольной программы, открывал Инстаграм, Твиттер, Фейсбук. Юра в последние дни перестал постить, все свободное время отдавая тренировкам. Жан-Жак не мог сказать, принесло ли это какие-то плоды, — возможно, иначе было бы еще хуже. Пока что Юра шел четвертым.

В конце концов, усталость взяла свое, и он заснул — уже после двенадцати. Ему снился сон — один из тех снов, в которых ты где-то ходишь и что-то ищешь, но не вполне осознаешь, где и что. Место напоминало Китай — проснувшись под утро, Жан-Жак припомнил красно-золотое, дымное, мелодичные колокольчики. Ему следовало проситься в Китай, это было бы гораздо более разумно, чем два этапа с недельной разницей между. Эта мысль тащила за собой какую-то другую, тревожную и непонятную, но Жан-Жак не стал помогать ей, перевернулся на бок и вновь погрузился в сон. На этот раз ему ничего не приснилось.

Он вставал и одевался в темноте — в начале ноября светало поздно. Включил еще раз музыку из произвольной — та показалась ему зловещей. Еще даже не выйдя из номера, он начал уставать. Ему хотелось домой. 

В раздевалке он, наконец, увидел, как Юра снимает футболку — действительно, сначала правый, затем левый рукав, а потом выползает из нее, словно гусеница. Жутко и бесхитростно. Жан-Жак сказал себе, все, все, в последний раз — Юра всегда носит с собой мобильный, он должен быть где-то рядом — достал телефон, открыл Мессенджер, написал “Ты так растянешь” и снова поднял голову. Юра вздрогнул, потянулся рукой в шкаф и на несколько секунд застыл, а потом вытащил руку и продолжил переодеваться. Жан-Жак обругал себя на чем свет стоит и отвернулся. 

Но Юра выступил хорошо. Это удивило всех, даже Отабека, судя по выражению его лица. Золота Юре было не взять, но на место в финале он еще мог надеяться. Жан-Жак смотрел и думал, чего бы ему не выступить так в Канаде. Там не было слишком серьезных соперников, а здесь и Алтын, и Никифоров, хоть Кацуки на этот сезон, кажется, можно списывать. Неужели так трудно было собраться и взять призовое место в Миссиссауге? Почему он вообще поехал в Миссиссаугу, кто так распределяет?

Да никто, Джей-Джей. Жан-Жак покрылся холодным потом. Никто так не распределяет. У Юры был отличный год, он закончил с хорошим рейтингом. Разумеется, его пожелания учли. Как подобное мог допустить Фельцман, неясно, но раз уж Жан-Жак нашелся, что соврать, то и Юра должен был. А ему даже в голову не приходило. 

Наверное, все было не так. Наверное, это вышло случайно. Он совсем ничего не знал о личной жизни Юры — возможно, у него имелись личные причины выбрать этапы таким образом. А может быть, это ИСУ вконец ебанулась.

Нет. Нет, нет. Он попросился на Канаду, потому что хотел соревноваться со мной. Он не мог знать, что я собираюсь на Ростелеком. Более того, он, скорее всего, был уверен, что я не поеду на Ростелеком, всего неделя между этапами, я же не дурак.

Дурак, Юра, я совсем дурак.

Жан-Жак рассмеялся. Виктор Никифоров свалился с каскада — это было почти что самое прекрасное зрелище, которое Жан-Жак видел в своей жизни. Даже среди богов нет непогрешимых. Фельцман стал мрачнее тучи, но заметно приободрился, когда Отабек тоже показал далеко не лучший выход — с массой мелких ошибок, да и деревянность его на произвольной была более очевидна. Жан-Жак всерьез задумался о том, чтобы слить программу и пропустить Юру на первое место. Но это было бы неспортивно, да и эйфория начала немного отступать. Он огляделся, поймал светло-зеленый взгляд и подмигнул. Юра не отворачивался целых три секунды. 

***

— Дай мне свой номер телефона, — попросил Жан-Жак.  
— Что, в Мессенджер уже не пишется?  
— Ты мне там не отвечаешь.  
— И ты почему-то решил, что в сообщениях я отвечу.  
— Это стратегическое планирование. Чем больше вариантов, тем скорее ты начнешь мне отвечать. Почему ты не отвечаешь?  
— Потому что мне нечего тебе сказать. — Юра пожал плечами.  
— Ты, может быть, не понимаешь, — предположил Жан-Жак. — Ты, может, думаешь, что я всем пишу столько, сколько тебе.  
— Ты бы не успел, — бросил Юра через плечо, забираясь на вторую по высоте ступень. — Учитывая сколько времени ты с телками проводишь.  
— С какими… — начал Жан-Жак, но тут его принялись торопить координаторы, принесли медали. Они с Никифоровым оба неестественно заулыбались, Юра даже не попытался. 

Сидя за ужином с родителями, он листал свой Инстаграм. Его аккаунт был, по большей части, промо — истина открылась ему на вкладке “фотографии со мной”. Телок там действительно оказалось многовато, и далеко не со всеми из них он спал. Ну, понятно, селфи с чемпионом Канады грех не выложить. Он не возражал, но, пожалуй, это действительно выглядело так себе. Выходит, Юра знал про то, что он расстался с Изабеллой еще летом? Если он действительно попросился на Скейт Канада, то, видимо, ему уже тогда было не все равно. А если ему было не все равно, то он наверняка заходил в его Инстаграм и видел эти фотографии. 

Жан-Жак понимал, что два “если” — это довольно много. К тому же у него был еще один набор гораздо более насущных “если” — если Никифоров действительно поплыл и не возьмет призового места в Японии, если у Криса выдастся неудачный сезон, если, в целом, большинство спортсменов не покажут стабильных результатов по двум этапам, то Юра поедет в Марсель. 

Дальше этого ему загадывать не хотелось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * break a leg
> 
> Эмо элементы плохо сочетаются с соревновательными, но я старалась.  
ОГРОМНОЕ спасибо Eisberg за помощь с матчастью.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЖЖ, оригинальные персонажи из предыдущих частей.  
Я не подозревала, что этот фик так растянется, но не могу с ним совладать!

Когда Жан-Жак вернулся в Монреаль, до финала Гран-при оставался ровно месяц, и он знал, что проведет этот месяц, до мяса обгрызая себе ногти. В фигуральном смысле — а то и в прямом, учитывая, что он действительно не находил себе места. Юрино участие в финале оставалось под большим вопросом, но его собственное было гарантировано, и он не мог подавать виду, будто что-то не так. Тренировки превратились в пытку — он чувствовал себя неуверенно, он отвлекался на посторонние мысли, он боялся, боялся каждого из приближающихся этапов.

Этапов, не считая финала, оставалось три — Франция, Китай и Япония. По вечерам Жан-Жак составлял таблицы, перечеркивал их, составлял снова, рвал на клочки, усилием воли заставлял себя отправиться в постель, а утром с трудом поднимался, не открывая глаз, цеплял на себя какие-то шмотки, тащился на каток и только перед самой дверью ледовой арены натягивал на лицо фирменную улыбку. Он шутил с отцом, обнимал маму, кружил по льду сестру, а потом послушно пробовал разнообразные усложнения программ, сомневаясь, что хоть одно действительно в них войдет. Он перестал думать о том, чтобы выиграть — это должно было его беспокоить, но он пообещал себе вволю поразмышлять на эту тему после соревнований в Саппоро. Пока что он прилежно трудился до конца тренировки, переодевался, стараясь избегать и Энди, и прочих фигуристов, ехал домой и садился составлять таблицы. 

Он писал Юре около двенадцати, перед тем как пойти спать. Он ждал, пока стрелки сойдутся в верхней точке циферблата, он совершенно честно ждал, но обычно ему не хватало терпения, и он начинал строчить без двадцати или без пятнадцати минут. Доброе утро, как дела, как погода, хорошей тренировки, я тут пробую новый заход, хочешь, пришлю видео? Он тщательно следил за тем, чтобы ни единой фразой не выразить сомнений в том, что Юра попадет в финал. 

Юра мог попасть в финал, положение было не безнадежным. Только ни он сам, ни Жан-Жак не могли ничего для этого сделать. 

На Трофе де Франс выступал Эмиль, который занял третье место в Канаде и который во Франции не должен был подняться выше четвертого. Основная угроза исходила от золотого и серебряного призеров Скейт Америка — чемпиона США Джейми Ида и чемпиона Франции Вардена Обре. Жан-Жак не верил в то, что Обре облажается на домашнем этапе, поэтому мысленно уже выделил ему место в финале. Еще одно было закреплено за ним самим, а на третье, конечно, претендовал Крис Джакометти, который тоже ехал во Францию. Жан-Жак, тихо подвывая, рвал очередные таблицы и брался за телефон.

Зато Юра стал ему отвечать. Редко и невежливо, в основном, советуя больше не писать. Жан-Жак утверждал, что с такой внешностью нельзя быть таким грубым, Юра огрызался, Жан-Жак бомбардировал его стикерами. Это был хоть и очень хромой, но диалог. 

В среду он встретил Клодиль. 

Наверное, ему следовало сделать вид, что он ее не узнал. Наверное, ему следовало придерживаться рутины и идти в супермаркет возле дома, раз уж он решил — а он решил — оборвать все случайные связи. Большинство не нужно было даже обрывать — в частности эту, которая до среды даже не имела имени.

— Меня зовут Клодиль, — сказала она, прищурив голубые глаза и отбросив за спину светлые пряди. — Впрочем, это не имеет значения.

Если бы Юра был девушкой — о, крамольная мысль — он вряд ли походил бы на Клодиль. И все равно она напоминала ему Юру, то ли цветом волос, то ли полуптичьей фигуркой. Жан-Жак успел лишь подумать про свои таблицы, про стрелки часов, невыносимо медленно ползущие к двенадцати, и сказал, привет, как ты, пойдем выпьем кофе. Они сели в Хортонс, где Клодиль сообщила, что ее зовут Клодиль и что она не видела Эми уже неделю.

— Почти с того самого дня, — добавила Клодиль и поднесла к губам стакан, опустила взгляд. Веки, наконец, cкрыли голубые глаза, и Жан-Жак вздохнул немного свободней. Юрины глаза в определенном освещении казались голубыми, но были зелеными, совершенно зелеными, не как изумруды — как стекляшки, детские побрякушки или, может быть, как море. В любом случае, ему не требовался суррогат.

Но стрелки ползли так неторопливо, что почти остановились, и они с Клодиль поехали в бар, около которого Жан-Жак, в итоге, бросил машину, увозя ее к себе домой на такси. Клодиль не была и вполовину так же пьяна, как он, а он был достаточно пьян, чтобы не волноваться о ее мотивах. Клодиль подняла со стола один из листков и спросила:

— Что это?  
— Программы моих соперников, — ответил Жан-Жак. — Это не интересно.  
— Почему же, — протянула Клодиль, но Жан-Жак обхватил ее за талию, впился в ее губы, не позволяя ей говорить дальше. Он не хотел этого, господи, он хотел только увидеть Юру еще раз, в Марселе, на финале, и увезти его оттуда с собой в Монреаль, запереть в этой самой квартире и не выпускать никогда-никогда. 

Мне нельзя Юру, в отчаянии подумал Жан-Жак. Мне можно только вот такую Клодиль, которую не хочется нигде запирать.

Клодиль, в отсутствие Эми оказавшаяся гораздо более инициативной, одной рукой ловко расстегнула пуговицы на его рубашке.

***

Но он не пропустил свой час. Лежа в полной темноте, он ждал, пытаясь убедиться, что Клодиль спит, слушал ее ровное дыхание и щипал себя за руку, чтобы не уснуть. Было уже больше двенадцати, когда Жан-Жак, наконец, включил телефон и впервые понадеялся, что Юра все-таки не следит за тем, во сколько именно он пишет, — Юра, которого он не достоин от слова совсем. 

Он написал, доброе утро, феечка. Юра немедленно ответил, что он ему не феечка, он никому не феечка, но особенно ему, а потом прислал вдруг: “Завтра Трофе де Франс”.

Да, даже по канадскому времени уже завтра. Жан-Жак, еле дыша, набрал: “Ага. Какие ставки?” Юра принялся писать что-то в ответ, на экране запрыгали точки. Жан-Жак хотел говорить с ним о том, куда они поедут в свадебное путешествие, но говорил о фигурном катании, и это были самые прекрасные полчаса в его жизни — пока Юра, разозлившись на очередную шутку, не заявил, что у него, в отличие от некоторых, есть дела поважнее, чем строчить сообщения, Джей-Джей. Жан-Жак наслал ему кучу стикеров, потрогал грудь, в которой — Джей-Джей, Джей-Джей, Джей-Джей — колотилось сердце, а потом покосился на спящую Клодиль и вспомнил, какой он все-таки мудак.

***

— Давай больше не будем это повторять, — сказала Клодиль утром. — А то с третьего раза можно и влюбиться. 

Жан-Жак улыбнулся, стискивая зубы. Он хотел, чтобы Клодиль поняла, как ему не терпится ее выпроводить, — с другой стороны, она была ни в чем не виновата. Поэтому он ждал, пока она допьет свой кофе, шутил и смеялся, вызвал ей такси. Мама скептически оглядела его заспанное лицо, но все-таки он добрался до катка почти вовремя. Завтра будет еще хуже, потому что ему придется смотреть трансляцию из Парижа в три часа ночи. Он пообещал себе поспать хотя бы перед этим, но вернувшись, наконец, домой после бесконечно долгой на этот раз тренировки, спать не смог. Его мучили угрызения совести из-за Клодиль — и он боялся, что она позвонит. Она не просила его номер и не дала свой, но разве это препятствие? Он проворочался около часа, встал, пошарился на форумах и в соцсетях, но те не поведали ему ничего нового. Ближе к ночи он лег снова, заведя будильник на двенадцать, и проснулся раньше, примерно в то время, когда обычно не выдерживал и начинал писать Юре. Юра во время выступлений будет на катке — и сегодня, и завтра. Жан-Жак хотел спросить, беспокоится ли он, думает ли о своих шансах на финал, и если да, то в каком ключе. Вместо этого он написал про парников и девушек, а Юра ответил ничего не значащим “Ну да”. 

Он попытался заснуть снова, не смог и вместо этого посмотрел выступления пар и танцы — и там, и там на первое место вышли спортсмены из США. Первая шестерка мужчин его не слишком интересовала, однако он встрепенулся, когда очень неплохо выступил Георгий Попович. Поповича не взяли на домашний этап — вдруг это разозлило его достаточно для победы или хотя бы призового места? За Микеле Криспино тоже не пришлось краснеть, и Жан-Жак воодушевился настолько, что даже на несколько минут задремал.

Однако вторая шестерка оправдала его наихудшие ожидания. Француз и американец, как он и боялся, заняли первую и вторую строчки, а потом Джакометти вышел на лед и посрамил их обоих. Хорош был и Эмиль — ему не хватило только базовых баллов. В Канаде Эмиль стал третьим, если ему удастся улучшить этот результат, у него будет неплохой шанс. Жан-Жак пытался говорить себе, что это только короткая программа, а не окончательный итог, и думал о том, что случится, если Юра в Марсель не поедет. Если они не увидятся в Марселе, то увидятся теперь лишь на Чемпионате мира, что, возможно, к лучшему — Юре уже будет семнадцать, хотя семнадцать — все равно не восемнадцать. К тому же, не исключено, что его отпустит это наваждение.

Но лилии капали гнилью на его внутренности, и никакие рациональные соображения не могли им помешать.

Он забылся тревожным сном около пяти утра, поднялся в семь, едва дотащился до катка, поминутно проваливаясь в небытие. 

— Смотрел соревнования? — спросила проницательная мама, и Жан-Жак обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Мама покачала головой. — Зачем, Джей-Джей? Я понимаю, соперников надо оценивать заранее, но ведь можно было и в записи.   
— Мне не спалось, — не придумал ничего умнее Жан-Жак и отъехал подальше, чтобы она больше ничего не спросила. 

Он понимал, что подходит ко всей ситуации чересчур эмоционально, но чуть не полез к букмекерам поставить деньги на победу Обре, Ида, Джакометти — много денег, чтобы проиграть их и задобрить богиню удачи — но потом опомнился, отправился домой спать и спал, пока не позвонила Эми.

Эми рыдала. Рыдала страшно, больно, некрасиво. Жан-Жак ждал от нее холодной ненависти, но она все продолжала рыдать без единого связного слова. 

— Прости, Эми, — повторял он. — Прости. Эми. Я не хотел. Я не думал, что… Эми, прости.

Эми прекратила рыдать и начала ругаться — методично переходя с французского на английский и обратно. Это звучало, словно голос совести — Эми проговорила вслух все, что уже давно крутилось у него в голове, не стесняясь в выражениях и не позволяя ему перебивать. Жан-Жак слушал, стараясь запомнить на будущее, как это звучит, а когда она все-таки сбилась, всхлипнула и замолчала, быстро произнес:

— Эми, хочешь посмотреть фигурное катание? — Эми промычала что-то невнятное, и он добавил: — Только это будет ночью, поздно.   
— Мне все равно, — негромко ответила Эми. — Я почти не сплю.

Вероятно, они обе его использовали — Эми в прошлый раз, Клодиль в этот — но Жан-Жак, не раздумывая, ухватился за соломинку, позволяющую ему не оставаться в одиночестве, хоть и боялся, что вновь не сможет совладать с превратившимися в хаос желаниями. Но Эми хотела говорить о Клодиль и говорила, уходила в ванную умыться, говорила, отправлялась к окну покурить и, вернувшись, опять говорила. По крайней мере, с ним пока не случилось такого. В сущности, его реальность была полна надежд — да у него и не было ничего, кроме надежд, но, слушая Эми, он испытывал постыдную радость от того, что его любовь еще не превратилась в нечто столь же растоптанное.

Произвольная программа начиналась раньше, чем вчера короткая. В парах и танцах неожиданностей не случилось. Эми сделала попкорн, тем самым выкрутив драматизм на минимальный уровень — страдать рядом с жареной кукурузой было сложно. А потом Криспино неожиданно блестяще откатался под конец первой шестерки. 

— Микки! — воскликнул Жан-Жак, оборачиваясь к Эми. — А?  
— Ты за него болеешь? — спросила Эми.  
— Нет, — ответил Жан-Жак, чувствуя себя немного обескураженным. — Хотя, в определенном смысле… Видишь ли, там сложная система…   
— Ну, куда уж мне, — усмехнулась Эми.  
— Есть один человек, — помявшись, сообщил Жан-Жак. На льду разминалась вторая шестерка. — В смысле, фигурист. Он уже прошел оба этапа, как и я, только я набрал тридцать баллов, а он двадцать два. Для выхода в финал ему нужно, чтобы большинство сильных соперников выступили нестабильно — с призовым местом на одном этапе и провалом на другом.  
— А какое отношение это имеет к тебе? — резонно осведомилась Эми, но этот вопрос Жан-Жак проигнорировал.  
— Микеле, например, — продолжил он, — выступал в Штатах и не вошел там даже в шестерку. Если сейчас он потеснит на пьедестале кого-нибудь из топов, это будет отлично.

Но программа Микеле была все-таки довольно слабой, и Жан-Жак продолжал нервничать. Эми задумчиво жевала попкорн и молчала. Попович тоже вдруг откатался без единой ошибки, судьи поставили его на первое место, но радоваться было рано. Вышел Обре, и Жан-Жак подумал, ну все, он в отличной форме и на домашнем этапе — хотя, например, Лео не любит выступать на домашних этапах, интересно, почему… 

— Ай! — воскликнула Эми. Действительно, Обре свалился на редкость красочно, добавил недочетов во второй половине, попытался прилепить в другом месте заваленный прыжок и запутался окончательно. Жан-Жак перевел дыхание. 

Эмиль, выступавший следом, обошел и Микеле, и Георгия. Это было плохо, ниже третьего места он уже не опустится, значит минимум двадцать два балла. Жан-Жак испугался, что на сегодня его лимит чудес исчерпан, а на лед выкатился Джейми Ид.

Но фортуна вновь повернулась лицом к нему и к Юре. Ид был изрядно плох — комментатор сообщил, что он то ли травмировался, то ли едва не травмировался на тренировке, но все-таки решил выступать — этой информации Жан-Жак не видел, но причины были ему не важны.

— Ты прямо сияешь, — заметила примолкнувшая Эми.  
— Просто все складывается в нашу пользу, — пояснил Жан-Жак. — Могло быть и лучше, но я не в претензии.  
— Ты так и не сказал, зачем тебе нужно, чтобы он прошел. У вас там договорной… матч — э-э… прокат?  
— Нет, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Нет, что ты. В фигурке это довольно сложно и никому не выгодно. Он… ну, он этого достоин. Просто у него сперва не задался сезон.  
— И кто это? — наконец, в лоб спросила Эми.  
— Смотри, — быстро произнес Жан-Жак. — Сейчас Крис Джакометти.  
— Ого, — отвлеклась Эми. — Вот это костюмчик.

Костюмчик действительно оказался впечатляющим — Крис был верен себе. Хорошо бы он тоже где-нибудь ошибся. Жан-Жак чувствовал уколы совести — один за другим. Почему-то у него никак не получалось постоять в белом. Не думаешь о Юре — мудак, думаешь — тоже мудак. Крис прыгнул очень красивый четверной сальхов. 

— Эми, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Мне правда жаль насчет Клодиль. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я не в самом лучшем месте сейчас, эмоционально. Хотя это не оправдание, конечно.  
— Она меня не любит, — спокойно произнесла Эми. — Ей просто нравится, что я за ней бегаю. И ты ничего не должен ни ей, ни мне.   
— Немного тебе, — возразил Жан-Жак.  
— За что?  
— За то, что посидела со мной. Мне сложно здесь одному по вечерам. 

Эми неопределенно повела плечом. Она снова замкнулась в себе — Жан-Жак понимал, что рыдать она больше не будет, и опять ощущал мерзкое облегчение при мысли о том, что он не Эми, что его любовь еще поддерживает какая-то призрачная надежда. 

Крис Джакометти занял первое место, и они с Эми молча посмотрели рекламу. 

— Сейчас женщины, — сообщил, наконец, Жан-Жак, глупо улыбаясь. — Но если ты не возражаешь, я лягу спать.  
— Ты странный, Джей-Джей, — резюмировала Эми и вдруг улыбнулась в ответ.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если я где-то говорила, что в этом фике не будет порно, АЙ ЛАЙД.

Жан-Жак получил почти то, чего хотел — чемпионы Штатов и Франции засыпались, набрав по итогам двух этапов меньше баллов, чем Юра. Крис по-прежнему представлял опасность, но эйфория принесла с собой мнимое облегчение, и Жан-Жак начал считать, что эта опасность не так уж велика. В любом случае, о Крисе можно было забыть до Саппоро — как будто это нескоро. Этапы шли с перерывом в неделю, он едва успел перевести дух. В воскресенье он ездил в Квебек-Сити с родителями и сестрой — брат предпочел тусоваться с друзьями. Было довольно прохладно, но солнечно. Интересно, какая погода в Санкт-Петербурге. Интересно, чем занят Юра — вполне вероятно, что у него вообще не бывает выходных и даже воскресенье он проводит на катке. Жан-Жак свозил бы его в Квебек, показал бы ему Фронтенак, Пти-Шамплейн, Королевскую площадь — и на Монморанси, целоваться над водопадом. Кончики пальцев покалывало от волнения, словно этот день был уже близок, словно это действительно могло случиться. Но почему, почему нет? Жан-Жак балансировал между двумя реальностями, в одной из которых имел четкий план, методично ему следовал и, в конечном итоге, оказывался с Юрой на Монморанси, а в другой все было сном, ложью, выдумкой. Каким образом он насоздавал себе столько проблем? Как его угораздило влюбиться в кого-то на другом конце света — и не просто на другом конце, а в непонятной, странной, неприветливой России. И не просто в кого-то, а в парня. И не просто парня, а парня, которому шестнадцать лет. Пиздец, Джей-Джей, как сказал бы Юра.

Джей-Джей, сказал бы Юра. Этим своим резким, натянутым голосом. Джей-Джей. Как ладонью по лицу. Джей-Джей, как кулаком под дых. 

Наверное, если он хоть когда-нибудь скажет “я тебя люблю”, это будет, как кровоизлияние в мозг.

***

Отабек Алтын сурово смотрел в камеру, подняв руку над головой. Даже изящно изогнул пальцы, вот дела. На Алтына Жан-Жак не рассчитывал, не хотел рассчитывать, хотя следовало. Китайский этап состоял чуть ли не полностью из легких и стройных азиатов, и Отабек, даром что тоже азиат, на их фоне выглядел бревном. Должен был выглядеть бревном. Пока что легкие и стройные конкуренции с этим бревном не выдерживали. Жан-Жак надеялся на американца по имени Олден Вонг — что за странное сочетание, — который тоже был то ли наполовину, то ли на четверть азиат и занял безопасное шестое место у себя дома, и тот вроде бы не подвел, но Отабек остался на первой строке, и Жан-Жак бросился перебирать таблицы.

С золотом Отабек получит больше баллов, чем Юра, что было не так страшно само по себе — но в случае равенства вопрос решится в пользу Отабека. Лео выступил средне, но для третьего места хватило — тоже плохо. Подсчитывает ли Юра свои шансы или отдается на волю здорового фатализма? Ничего, ничего, Жан-Жак все подсчитает сам. Впору открывать букмекерскую контору. Жан-Жак полистал статистику, протоколы предыдущих этапов и набрал Юре: “Не советую тебе болеть за Отабека”. 

Юра ответил почти сразу: “Не твое дело, за кого мне болеть”. Жан-Жак улыбнулся. Сколько новых навыков он успел приобрести за последний месяц: мог бы открыть букмекерскую контору, а мог бы написать бота, отвечающего в Юрином стиле. И разговаривал бы с ним сам холодными ноябрьскими вечерами. Может, тогда ему не захотелось бы проводить их с Эми.

Он встретился с Эми еще дважды. По-дружески. Во второй раз они переспали — тоже по-дружески. Наутро Жан-Жак об этом, как водится, пожалел и спросил про Клодиль. Эми пожала плечами и сказала, что кофе не будет. Смотреть китайский этап Жан-Жак ее не позвал.

“Если Отабек победит, ты можешь не попасть в финал”, — написал он Юре, встряхнув головой, чтобы выкинуть оттуда Эми.  
“Я и так не попаду”.  
“Вероятно, попадешь, если он не займет первое место”.

Это было неправдой. Прямой зависимости между Юрой и Отабеком не существовало, зато существовал ряд других факторов: многое зависело от Криса, от Виктора, даже от Кацуки — вдруг тот возьмет и выиграет золото в Японии, отберет место у потенциальных финалистов. Жан-Жак не любил врать, но мстительное удовольствие от следующего сообщения Юры было не сравнить ни с чем:

“Черт”.

Жан-Жак не мог поверить, что Фельцман не делает никаких выкладок. Может быть, делает, но не показывает их Юре? Сердце забилось отчаянно и неровно. Он не хотел дарить ложных надежд, он не знал, как поступить, он сидел над телефоном не меньше пяти минут, пока Юра не разродился еще одним сообщением:

“Америкос тоже не должен выиграть”.

Не должен? Жан-Жак как раз надеялся, что именно америкос и выиграет — тут он понял, что Юра имел в виду Лео.

“Верно”. “Феечка осваивает математику?”  
“Дебил”. “С тобой невозможно нормально разговаривать”.  
“Я просто шучу”.  
“Тебе кто-нибудь рассказывал, что шутка должна быть смешной?”  
“Я хотел тебя подбодрить”.   
“И не называй меня так”.

Жан-Жак резко выдохнул и быстро набрал:

“И этим Отабек лучше меня? Что не называет тебя феечкой?”

Юра не отвечал ему долго. Жан-Жак клял себя на чем свет стоит, пытался отвлечься на соцсети, потом на какие-то тупые игры.

“Отабек — мой лучший друг”, — высветил, наконец, Мессенджер. А я кто? Кто тебе я, Юра?

Жан-Жак хотел бы понять это как намек — Отабек мне только друг, путь свободен — но сомневался, что Юра мыслит столь изощренно. 

“Тогда прости,что написал про финал”, — отправил он. — “Раз он твой лучший друг, ты, вероятно, все-таки будешь болеть за него”.  
“Нет”. “Я сам хочу попасть в финал”.

Все-таки математику феечка освоила еще не до конца. Призовое место, которое не займет Отабек, займет кто-нибудь другой, и может выйти даже хуже. Но говорить об этом Жан-Жак не собирался. 

Произвольную программу он смотрел поздно вечером в пятницу. Без Эми. Разница между Монреалем и Пекином была в самый раз — ровно двенадцать часов. Мужчины все равно выступали уже после полуночи, но он хотя бы ложился не в пять утра, как во время Трофе де Франс. Он написал Юре, желая приятного просмотра, но тот ничего не ответил.

Си Гуанхун, который достаточно неожиданно занял третье место в Америке, на домашнем этапе не впечатлил, и второй китаец отодвинул его вниз. Второй китаец выступал в Канаде и не вошел в шестерку — пока все двигалось нормально. Китайца потеснил Сынгыль Ли, которому в кои-то веки удался идеальный четверной. Лео со своим классическим катанием после этого смотрелся довольно скучно, несмотря на интересную хореографию. Жан-Жак, глядя на него, даже забыл, что ему пора начинать переживать. Переживать он начал во второй половине, куда Лео поставил два квада, явно решив идти ва-банк, и первый из них выполнил безукоризненно. Жан-Жак впился ногтями в ладони и пережил пару неприятных минут — но Лео напрочь запорол второй. Судьи поставили его на третью строчку. 

“Юра”, — написал Жан-Жак. Юра снова ему не ответил.

На катке был Олден Вонг, свежий, резкий, как будто даже отдохнувший. Тоже довольно юный, восемнадцать лет. Ему явно не терпелось показать все, на что он способен. Жан-Жак очень рассчитывал на его способности. 

Лео с бронзой оставался весомым претендентом, Лео на четвертом месте тоже не выбывал из игры. Американцы могли бы рассчитывать на звездно-полосатый пьедестал в финале, если бы во Франции не засыпался их чемпион. А вот Вонг в Китае как будто заново зацвел — Жан-Жак бы назвал это поистине вдохновляющим катанием, ему даже захотелось среди ночи отправиться на арену. “Юра”, — опять попробовал он. Все хорошо. Не волнуйся. 

Может быть, он и не волнуется. Как будто конец света — не попал в финал в этом году, попадет в следующем, когда справится с ростом. Это я волнуюсь, потому что мне надо его увидеть, я не дотерплю до марта. Увидеть и дотронуться хоть раз, хоть один единственный раз. На пару секунд — мне бы хватило, мне хватит. Жан-Жак посмотрел на свои пальцы, перевел взгляд на экран ноутбука, где уже готовился как обычно суровый Отабек Алтын. Зря он сказал Юре, что его проход в финал зависит от Отабека. Вдруг он все-таки переживает. Да, переживает, шляется по барам и трахает всех подряд, чтобы отвлечься. Совсем как ты, Джей-Джей.

Какой же я, в самом деле, мудак. Урод моральный. По-дружески с Эми — тоже мне друг нашелся. А хуже от этого не только мне, но и ей. Отабек вот, наверное, так не дружит. Отабек, наверное, нормально дружит, как пацан. Может, спросить у него совета? Эй, Отабек, я тут хочу подружить с твоим другом — только не так, как ты, то есть сначала примерно, как ты, а вот потом совершенно иначе — одним словом, если ты знаешь какое-то древнее казахское заклинание для приворота русских фей, то выкладывай, не томи… 

Жан-Жак вдруг понял, что плачет. Он смотрел выступление Алтына и плакал, хотя сюрреалистичность ситуации рождала в нем желание засмеяться. Стрессовые слезы, как стрессовый перелом, копятся месяцами. Отабек катался хорошо — не слишком вдохновенно, все же довольно деревянно, но хорошо. Жан-Жак вытирал лицо тыльной стороной ладони, а слезы текли и текли, и он, наконец, перестал с ними сражаться, закрыл глаза и слушал музыку и аплодисменты. Трансляция была на китайском, комментатора он не понимал и сидел неподвижно до тех пор, пока не раздался звук сообщения в Мессенджер. 

Он нашарил телефон, открыл глаза, нетерпеливо смахнул влагу. Телефон не желал разблокироваться по отпечатку мокрого пальца, он ошибся, набирая код, чуть не выронил, чертыхнулся, заставил себя набрать медленней и внимательней.

“И что это значит?” — написал Юра.

Жан-Жак снова едва не выронил телефон, торопясь поскорей узнать, чем же закончился Кубок Китая. Отабек все-таки стал вторым, Олден Вонг остался с золотом. Все равно ему не выйти в финал, если только налажают и Крис, и Виктор, и Сынгыль. Отабек со вторым и четвертым местом, как и Юра, значит, в случае чего, решать будут по баллам за программы, а у Отабека их больше… блин.

“Виктор выйдет с первого или второго места”, — написал он. — “Может и с третьего, как карта ляжет”. “Крис выйдет с любого выше пятого, но с пятого тоже вариант”. “Мы с Эмилем гарантировано в финале”. “Остальное разыграете вы с Отабеком, Ли, возможно, Чуланонт и Минами Кенджиро”.  
“А Кацудон?” — спросил Юра.  
“Нет, не реально”.  
“Как ты успеваешь так быстро считать?”

Жан-Жак оглядел свой заваленный бумагой стол. Он пытался делать это в электронном формате, но от руки было удобней, и в результате он наплодил гору макулатуры. О, если бы Юра знал. Если бы Юра осознавал свою власть. 

“Там особенно нечего считать, остался один этап”. И я уже освоил математику, в отличие от некоторых. 

А ведь Юра еще, наверное, учится в школе. Вряд ли часто туда ходит, конечно, когда бы он успел. Но одно дело лед, где все в этом плане пусть и условно, но равны, и совсем другое — думать о ком-то, кто еще сидит за школьной партой. Разница в возрасте между ними была никакая, всего четыре года, однако в такие моменты казалась непреодолимой. Жан-Жак говорил себе, что это бред. Что с подростками не происходит никаких магических преображений, когда они заканчивают школу. Кроме того, он готов был ждать, ждал же он с Изабеллой, пока все не развалилось. Лишь бы Юра при этом понимал, что его ждут. Он был готов просто сидеть рядом и держаться за руки, если так захочет Юра, если Юра вообще чего-нибудь с ним захочет. Он метался между верой в то, что они — один навязчиво, а другой, может быть, очень смутно — желают одного и того же, и уверенностью в том, что Юра, невинная душа, ни о чем даже не догадывается, более того, ему нравятся девушки, а если не девушки, то, наверное, Отабек Алтын. Жан-Жак считал себя красивым, он знал, что красив, но с красотой можно пару раз переспать, а любовь — это что-то другое. 

Юра больше ничего не писал, и Жан-Жак открыл его Инстаграм, пролистал, нашел фотографии с Кубка Ростелекома. Юра улыбается, зажав в руке серебряную медаль. Юра молодец, такой молодец, что взял это серебро, иначе шанса бы почти не было. Шанса на что? На его выход в финал? Или ты на что-то еще рассчитываешь, Леруа?

Жан-Жак бросил телефон на стол, запустил пальцы обеих рук в волосы, и с силой растрепал. Не то чтобы он совсем не позволял себе думать об этом, но такие мысли обволакивали сердце душной гнилью. Потому что Юра, при всей его грубости и надменности, в глубине души казался ему абсолютно неискушенным, а он хотел — более того, собирался использовать любую возможность — эту неискушенность осквернить.

Как много красивых слов, Джей-Джей. Хотя бы с собой будь честен. Хотя бы от себя не скрывай, что хочешь его трахнуть, просто взять и выебать, заставить умолять то ли о большем, то ли о пощаде. А потом снова, но уже нежно, ласково, не торопясь удовлетворить раздирающие на части желания.

Жан-Жак застонал, схватил телефон и рухнул с ним на кровать. Ты не человек, Леруа, ты животное, мерзкая ты тварь. Юра продолжал улыбаться ему с экрана. В прошлом году его костюмы мало что оставляли на откуп воображения, но в этом воображение Жан-Жака смогло показать всю свою мощь. Держа телефон в левой руке, он расстегнул пуговицу джинсов, оттянул ткань вниз. Лучше бы он позвонил Эми, это было бы подлей и трусливей, но не так стыдно. Стыдно, а Юра никогда не узнает — рассказать ему такое не представлялось возможным. Я на тебя дрочу — просто блеск. 

Жан-Жак неловко стянул джинсы еще ниже по бедрам, катнул ленту Юриного Инстаграма. Юра в черном тренировочном, с голыми руками, кончики затянутых в перчатки пальцев аккуратно сомкнулись лодочкой на уровне живота. Комментарии, в основном, на русском, но Жан-Жак мог догадаться, о чем они. Влюбленные в Юру малолетние и даже не очень малолетние фанатки. Он обхватил ладонью член, снова скользнул взглядом по голым рукам. Этих сантиметров кремовой кожи ему хватало, чтобы представить себе все остальное — угловатые плечи, узкую спину с крылышками лопаток, бледно-розовые соски, впалый подтянутый живот — он не хотел думать дальше — у Юры наверняка большой член, это всегда так бывает, и чуть темнее, чем другие участки тела, а ягодицы, напротив, молочно-белые, тугие, гладкие. Жан-Жак пытался убедить себя в том, что на дворе двадцать первый век и ему не важно, был ли кто-то у Юры до него, но находил постыдное удовольствие и идее о том, что никто еще не трогал его там, не трогал его так. Юра, вообще, сам того не зная, вырывал из почвы его души и вытаскивал на свет все самое неблагородное. Жан-Жак мысленно стиснул эти ягодицы, на деле одной рукой сжимая телефон, а другой дергая член — мысленно стиснул и отпустил, погладил открытой ладонью, потом костяшками пальцев. Если бы он действительно это сделал, по крайней мере, сейчас, Юра бы вырывался, но в его фантазиях Юра лишь тревожно и жарко дышал ему в ухо, льнул к нему всем телом, обнимая за шею обеими руками. Он так быстро загорается от любой шпильки, любой неосторожной шутки — должно быть он возбуждается так же легко, так же просто. Должно быть, он ахнет, захнычет, если Жан-Жак засунет ему пальцы — туда. В первый раз это больно, да это всегда, наверное, больно, хотя он не пробовал. Попробовал бы сам, прежде чем совать пальцы, куда не просят. Может, и попробует, если так скажет Юра — но это всего лишь сон. Жан-Жак отбросил мобильный в сторону — Юра даже ни разу не предстал в шортах на этих фотографиях, а у него ведь такие длинные, ровные ноги, я бы на его месте не прятал… Жан-Жак представил, как отстраняется, держа Юру одной рукой — обнял этой рукой самого себя, чтобы держать хоть что-то, — как Юра — румяный, немного осоловевший, весь какой-то влажный от страха и предвкушения — смотрит ему в глаза, а потом они целуются — долго и глубоко, язык к языку — и Жан-Жак все-таки входит в него, уже не пальцами и даже не только членом, а как-то всем сразу, пробивает его броню губами, зубами, пальцами, языком — и словами, конечно, словами, когда шепчет, бормочет, лихорадочно выплевывает в маленькое ухо то, что горит у него в голове — какой он красивый, сильный, стройный, страстный, самый лучший, блять, Юра, — и как Жан-Жак его любит, любит… И Юра ему тоже что-нибудь говорит, быстрее, Джей-Джей, сильнее, глубже, так, как мне нравится — и Жан-Жак уже, конечно, знает, как ему нравится, хорошо бы ему нравилось медленно и долго, но если ему нравится жестко и рвано, это совершенно без разницы, лишь бы нравилось — с ним. Жан-Жак задвигал рукой в удвоенном темпе, выгнулся всем телом, замер — и сперма брызнула на ладонь. В реальности он, конечно, никогда не стал бы без презерватива, но фантазировать мог о чем угодно— хорошо что не когда угодно — даже о том, как его сперма стекает по Юриным все еще напряженным бедрам. Как Юра собирает ее двумя пальцами — о боже, нет.

Жан-Жак шлепнул себя по щеке — недостаточно сильно, надо сильнее. Зря он в школьные годы смотрел столько порнухи. Зря он смешивал фантазии с реальностью. 

Он вздохнул, нашарил телефон, нажал кнопку. 

“Виктор говорит, что выиграет”. “Он очень зол после российского этапа”. “По нему не скажешь, но я давно его знаю”. “Если он не пройдет, а я пройду, то мне пизда”. “Он пришьет меня в подворотне”. “Джей-Джей, ты где вообще?”

Здесь, здесь, Юра, я здесь. Жан-Жак вытер испачканную руку о джинсы, приподнялся на локте и набрал: “О, не волнуйся, Юрочка”. “Я приеду тебя защищать”. “Он не посмеет”.

“Это ты не посмеешь”.

Жан-Жак задумчиво повертел мобильный в пальцах. И чего бы Юрочке не выражаться менее двусмысленно? “Только попробуй выкинуть что-нибудь подобное” — или “Попробуй, вот только тебе смелости не хватит”? А Жан-Жак и сам понятия не имел, хватит ли ему смелости. Если бы Юра подал ему хоть какой-нибудь однозначный сигнал.

“Узнаешь, если Виктор не пройдет”, — ответил он, но Юра, видимо, решил, что на сегодня переписки достаточно.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мэттью и Карина — оригинальные персонажи, канадские парники из первой главы.  
Рене — оригинальный персонаж, канадская одиночница, которая появлялась в паре других моих фичков.

— Пора сделать этот разговор предметным, — сказала мама. — Можем ли мы реально что-то поменять или добавить?  
— Заход, — отозвался отец.  
— А кроме этого?  
— Выход, — пошутил Жан-Жак.  
— А что выход? — заинтересованно спросила мама.  
— Да нет, ничего. Шутка.  
— Можно было бы и посерьезней, — заметил отец. — Хоть иногда, Джей-Джей.  
— Иногда я серьезен, — возразил Жан-Жак. — На льду.  
— Не приставай к нему, Алан, — вмешалась мама. — Джей-Джей знает, что делает.

У себя в голове Жан-Жак зашелся хохотом. Джей-Джей уже едва ли не год знает, что он делает, с каждым днем все меньше и меньше. Джей-Джей даже не может выстроить нормального диалога с шестнадцатилетним пацаном, хотя всегда считал, что язык у него неплохо подвешен.

Одно Жан-Жак уяснил совершенно точно: Юра может молчать, как партизан, о том, нравятся ли ему синие глаза, белые зубы или, боже упаси, какие-то другие части тела, но то, какие элементы программ ему нравятся, он обсуждает охотно. Ну, относительно охотно — хотя бы без ругани и необоснованных претензий. Жан-Жак узнал, что лучшая дорожка — с Викторова барского плеча — у Кацуки, хоть тот и не может нормально ее показать, лучший тройной каскад у Эмиля, а лучшие квады, конечно, у Никифорова. 

“А у меня квады?” — спросил на это Жан-Жак и получил в ответ:  
“Ты тупой?” “Я же теоретически”. “То, что он засыпался один раз, вообще ничего не значит, все равно у него лучшие квады”.  
“А что-нибудь другое?” “Есть у меня что-нибудь лучше, чем у других?”  
“Не знаю”, — ответил Юра. — “Может быть, расстановка элементов в КП?” “Выглядит динамично”.

Жан-Жак скрипел зубами. Юра на корню пресекал все его жирные попытки пофлиртовать. Наверное, в спорте флирт неуместен. Наверное, он все не так понимает. Наверное, он изначально пошел не в ту сторону — следовало четко обозначить свои намерения, чтобы не оказаться во френдзоне. 

Я же совсем ничего не знаю, напомнил себе Жан-Жак. Может, ему категорически не нравятся парни? Может, он асексуал. Или транссексуал. Которому все равно не нравятся парни. Надо было как-то это выяснить, но Жан-Жак понятия не имел как.

— Джей-Джей! — окликнула мама. — Ты вообще слушаешь?  
— Я да, — отозвался Жан-Жак. — Конечно. А что?  
— Папа предлагает поменять местами прыжки, что ты об этом думаешь?  
— В какой программе?  
— В короткой.  
— Нет, — возразил Жан-Жак так резко, что мама вздрогнула. — В короткой менять ничего не будем. 

***

— Саппоро находится в префектуре Хоккайдо! — сообщила Мэдди.  
— Верно, — согласилась мама.  
— Столица Зимней Олимпиады 1972 года!  
— Умница!

Довольная Мэдди уткнулась в планшет, брат из своего телефона даже не пытался вылезать. Жан-Жак выудил из кармана обертку от жвачки, скатал в шарик и бросил, метко угодив ему в лоб. Арт поднял на него гневный взгляд.

— Эй!  
— Ну-ка, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Сколько человек проживает в Саппоро?  
— Отвали, — бросил Артур.  
— Два миллиона, — встряла Мэдди.  
— Смотри, Мэдс в школу ходит меньше тебя, а все знает.  
— Да что она знает? Я тоже могу статью в Википедии прочесть. Зачем мне знать про какой-то Саппоро?  
— Для общего развития, — пояснил Жан-Жак. — Чтобы поддерживать светские разговоры.  
— Мам! — Арт все-таки оторвался от телефона. — Чего он ко мне пристал?  
— Да все, все, — успокаивающе произнес Жан-Жак. — Уже и поговорить нельзя. С родным братом.  
— Мам, смотри. — Мэдс подскочила с кресла, забралась с ногами на диван и сунула маме под нос свой планшет.  
— Что там? — спросил Жан-Жак, который за последние полчаса уяснил, что чем активнее он участвует в семейных разговорах, тем меньше давят на него тревожные мысли.  
— Тренировка Рене, — отозвалась Мэдди. — Хочешь посмотреть?

Жан-Жак был уверен в охуенности Рене чуть более, чем полностью — та находилась на пике формы и славы — но послушно пересел по другую сторону от сестры и посмотрел, а потом осведомился:

— А из мужчин кто-то есть?  
— Никифорова видела, — отозвалась сестра. — Найти?

Жан-Жак кивнул, и они посмотрели тренировку Никифорова. Ему показалось, что тот двигается как-то тяжело и неловко, но он не мог исключить, что просто принимает желаемое за действительное.

— Мам! — позвал Артур. — Можно я пойду, а?  
— Арт, ну, хватит. В кои-то веки собрались все вместе, даже Джей-Джей пришел, останься хоть на пару часов.

Джей-Джей, ха. Джей-Джей пришел, чтобы не выкинуть какую-нибудь очередную глупость на нервной почве. Жан-Жак усмехнулся. Ну, не только за этим. Он перебрался в отдельную квартиру, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, и, оказывается, с тех пор начал немного скучать по таким вот семейным посиделкам. Если бы еще Юра был тут.

Интересно, каково это? Сидели бы на диване в обнимку, рядом с Мэдди? Вряд ли Юра счел бы возможным обниматься на людях — или? Жан-Жак вновь подумал, что не знает о Юре, в сущности, ничего — кроме выставленного на всеобщее обозрение в соцсетях. И ни одна его попытка узнать что-то личное, что-то сокровенное не увенчалась успехом. 

— А завтра он тоже придет? — спросил Арт.  
— Приду, — с мстительной радостью сообщил Жан-Жак. — И вообще, я переселяюсь к вам. До финала.  
— Серьезно? — Отец удивленно посмотрел на него, а Артур преувеличенно тяжко застонал. — Ты вроде бы раньше отказывался.  
— Ну, это действительно будет эффективней. Плисецкий же живет у Барановской, почему я не могу.  
— Плисецкий? — переспросила мама. — Все еще?  
— Не все еще, а опять. — Кажется, Юра в межсезонье перебирался в общежитие, но теперь вернулся к своему бессменному хореографу.  
— А ты откуда знаешь?  
— Ну. — Жан-Жак помялся. — Он в Твиттере писал что-то об этом.  
— Какие, кстати, шансы у Плисецкого? — задумчиво произнесла мама. — Алан?  
— Кстати, неплохие, — отозвался отец. — При удачном стечении обстоятельств он еще вполне может выйти в финал.  
— Это было бы хорошо, — заметила мама.  
— Да? — тупо спросил Жан-Жак. Его желудок болезненно сжался. Конечно, мама ничего не могла знать, не могла, наверное, даже догадываться, и все-таки…  
— Ну, да. Он в этом сезоне будет слаб, у него сложный период. В финале он тебе не соперник, меньше конкуренции.  
— А, да, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Но он же занял второе место в России.  
— Откатался неплохо, судьи подтянули. — Отец пожал плечами. — Это не значит, что все его неприятности разом закончились. 

Жан-Жак криво улыбнулся, понимая, что должен — ну, допустим, не радоваться Юриным неприятностям, но хотя бы зачитывать их в собственный плюс. Он сколько угодно мог говорить себе, что просто не желает надеяться на слабые места соперников, но ведь надеялся же на то, что Виктор не в такой уж прекрасной форме, на то, что успехи Эмиля скорее случайны, нежели закономерны. Он рассчитывал на все это — однако Юру хотел видеть исключительно в добром здравии.

Возможно, лучше, если он не пройдет. Жан-Жак сглотнул тут же образовавшийся в горле горький ком. Сколько еще он будет думать лишь о себе? Правда, Юра говорил, что хочет попасть в финал — но это просто максимализм, стремление выиграть как можно больше как можно быстрее. Если он соскочит с крючка, то будет готовиться к Чемпионату России, а там попроще, все-таки дома. В таком случае надо, чтобы выиграли Сынгыль или Минами, но это маловероятно при участии Криса и Виктора. Хотя Сынгыль зачем-то взял два этапа подряд, может, он что-то знает, на что-то рассчитывает. Или у него там тоже какая-нибудь несчастная любовь.

Жан-Жак усмехнулся. Ну, это вряд ли. Таких ебанутых, как я, в фигурном катании больше нет.

Мэттью с Кариной выступили блестяще, и Мэттью поцеловал Карину в губы прямо на льду. Быстро у них завертелось. Возможно, та ночь в Миссиссауге сыграла свою роль. Соединяю любящие сердца через постель. Дешево. Да бесплатно, можно сказать. Даже себе в моральный убыток. Но Жан-Жак был за них искренне рад. Хоть кто-то должен находить счастье в этом мире, а главное — знать, в чем оно заключается. 

После танцев мама отправила Мэдди спать под громкие протесты и вопли последней. Жан-Жак, выждав десять минут, незаметно сбегал на второй этаж и отнес ей планшет. А то как же не посмотреть на любимую Рене в прямом эфире. Счастливая Мэдс с готовностью пообещала его не выдать, хотя завтра наверняка об этом забудет и примется болтать. Ну, и пускай, родительского гнева Жан-Жак не боялся. Ему и без этого было о чем беспокоиться. 

Никифоров, похоже, взяв себя в руки, с легкостью прыгнул оба квада и казался совершенно умиротворенным даже к концу программы, несмотря на ее интенсивность. Неожиданно хорошо смотрелся Минами Кенджиро. Жан-Жак теперь уже не знал, чего хочет от этого этапа, и почему-то чувствовал себя беспомощным, хотя от него и раньше ничего не зависело. Впечатляющих прокатов он не дождался ни от Сынгыля, ни от Пхичита; Кацуки был довольно плох, как будто даже хуже, чем в России; Крис недокрутил прыжок, но вторую строчку — вслед за Виктором — все-таки занял. В присутствии Никифорова Крис вообще редко выступал на полную мощь. Жан-Жак это понимал — они считались соперниками с того самого дня, как Крис пришел во взрослое катание, могли бы ненавидеть друг друга, но вместо этого стали близкими друзьями, кто-то даже поговаривал, что любовниками. В это, последнее, Жан-Жак не очень верил, хотя вполне мог поверить в то, что некогда Крис-таки питал к Виктору определенные чувства. Теперь те чувства поросли травой, но осадок, должно быть, остался. Или он все слишком романтизирует — и Крис просто объективно слабее. К тому же, Никифоров нагонял страху на всех, кто не забыл его былые прокаты. А за год не забыл, пожалуй, никто. 

На следующий день после тренировки, он поехал к себе, чтобы собрать вещи, и на полпути решил все-таки не смотреть произвольную вместе с родителями. Завтра, он переберется домой завтра. Сегодня он хотел быть с кем-то, кто, может быть, поймет его, пусть на самом интуитивном уровне. 

Эми работала промоутером в одном из монреальских клубов — именно там Жан-Жак ее и встретил в начале осени, когда пришел на концерт своих друзей — она проводила его в VIP зону. Тогда он хотел от девушек только прямоты и откровенности, а она сказала, мне тут говорят, что ты вроде как звезда фигурного катания, чемпион Канады, но я никогда о тебе не слышала; все же сфотографируйся со мной, потому что ты здесь сегодня самый красивый мужик. Жан-Жак засмеялся и, разумеется, сфотографировался с ней. В конечном итоге, Эми оказалась не так уж прямолинейна и откровенна, но к тому моменту Жан-Жак вообще перестал применять к людям хоть какие-либо стандарты, потому что довольно сильно в них запутался. 

Охранник помнил его с прошлого раза, когда он заходил за Эми, и Жан-Жак беспрепятственно прошел внутрь, поднялся на второй этаж. Концерта сегодня нет, значит за Эми будет отдуваться помощница, хотя у Эми все равно могут иметься планы на вечер пятницы. Ну, попытка не пытка. 

— Эми, — произнес Джей-Джей, распахивая дверь. Эми вскинула голову, отрываясь от каких-то документов — Жан-Жак машинально отметил непривычный макияж и завитые волосы.  
— Джей-Джей, — пробормотала Эми несколько настороженно, но улыбнулась.  
— Я тут подумал, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Сегодня произвольная программа последнего этапа, в Саппоро. Можно где-нибудь поужинать, а потом посмотреть. В смысле не как свидание, а просто по-др… — Он запнулся, вспоминая, чем закончилась его последняя дружеская встреча с Эми. — Ну, ты понимаешь.  
— Джей-Джей, — начала было Эми, но тут зазвонил ее телефон. Жан-Жак развел руками, она повела плечом и нажала на экран. — Да. Да, привет, Клодиль.

Ах, вот что. Жан-Жак усмехнулся. В кои-то веки он мог совершенно точно назвать чувство, которое испытывал. Зависть.

— Да, почти, — говорила Эми. — Да, можешь выезжать. Я жду. Хорошо. И я тебя.

Жан-Жак попятился назад, нащупал ручку двери, приоткрыл ее и отступил в коридор.

— Джей-Джей! — позвала Эми, и в этот момент он зачем-то захлопнул дверь за собой, развернулся и на полной скорости прогромыхал ступеньками вниз, на улицу, мимо охранника, слишком поздно поняв, что Эми за ним не побежит. Может быть, напишет ему сообщение. Но вкладывать эмоциональные силы в объяснения, конечно, не станет. 

С другой стороны, чего тут объяснять. Жан-Жак этого не ожидал и далеко не был уверен, что Эми, в конечном итоге, будет счастлива, но в ее жизни хотя бы что-то происходило. 

Впрочем, у него тоже сегодня что-нибудь произойдет. Жан-Жак вернулся за руль, поехал к себе и все-таки собрал вещи, закинул сумку в багажник, прочитал, наконец, сообщение, которое Эми действительно написала и суть которого сводилась к тому, что Клодиль осознала свои чувства и свои ошибки, что они решили попробовать еще раз и что она не питает никаких иллюзий, но, тем не менее, надеется на светлое будущее. Чего желает и ему. 

Мэдди переживала — Рене заняла второе место в короткой программе. Мила Бабичева, кстати, заняла третье, и Жан-Жак полез выяснять, выйдет ли она в финал — по всему выходило, что с большой вероятностью выйдет. А Рене, конечно, выйдет наверняка, в чем он и заверил сестру. Мама приготовила бенье*, которое Жан-Жак себе позволить не мог, над чем усердно злорадствовал Артур — ради возможности позлорадствовать Артур даже без каких-либо уговоров провел несколько часов в кругу семьи. Жан-Жак проверил букмекеров — ничего неожиданного, Виктор, Крис, потом Сынгыль. При таком раскладе Юра не выйдет в финал — но Жан-Жак уже решил, что подобный исход будет для него более выгоден. Он перестанет нервничать и сможет готовиться к национальному чемпионату, сосредоточится на тренировках. А Жан-Жак подождет. Будет трудно, но он подождет. До марта, до Чемпионата мира. Это всего три месяца.

Лилии у него в груди перестали гнить и начали тихо осыпаться. Целых три месяца. Господи, да он еле прожил три недели, какие три месяца. Но нельзя, нельзя думать только о себе. 

— Джей-Джей, — сказала мама. — Может, все-таки съешь одну?

Уж если даже твой тренер тебе говорит. Жан-Жак криво улыбнулся.

— Да нет, спасибо. Две недели до финала, хватит. Режим есть режим.  
— Задрот, — сказал Арт.  
— Артур! — прикрикнул отец.  
— Ага, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Это точно.

Если на финале у него не будет Юры, у него должна быть хотя бы золотая медаль. Юра будет вынужден считаться с победителем Гран-при. Победителя Гран-при он не сможет игнорировать. Так что обойдемся без бенье — кто знает, какую бабочку достаточно раздавить, чтобы выбрали не того президента*.

Мэттью и Карина выиграли японский этап триумфально, с большим отрывом и опять целовались, на этот раз в кисс-энд-край. Как будто у всех наступила весна — у Эми с Клодиль, у Мэттью с Кариной. Алиса, судя по ее Инстаграму, начала встречаться с кем-то из однокурсников. Ничего, ничего, Жан-Жак надеялся на лучшее — не сегодня, не завтра, не в этом сезоне, но рано или поздно. Танцы выиграла американская пара, мама попыталась снова отправить Мэдди в кровать, но та безапелляционно сообщила, что Джей-Джей все равно принесет ей планшет, как вчера. Мама принялась отчитывать Жан-Жака, но сорвалась на смех, и Мэдс позволили остаться в гостиной. Только на этот раз. 

Юри Кацуки не превзошел ничьих ожиданий. В целом, он был неплох, по итогам, наверное, останется где-нибудь посередине, но в финал уже не попадет, что выглядело печально, учитывая его очень хорошие результаты в прошлом году. Интересно, почему Никифоров так с ним поступил? Формально никто не знал, есть ли что-то между Виктором и Юри, но, ради бога, парные кольца? Талисман? Жан-Жак начал даже по-человечески уважать Виктора за смелость — все же для российского фигуриста такая открытость редка — но тот вдруг все бросил и решил вернуться в соревновательный спорт. Или не бросил. Говорили, что он собирается совмещать выступления и тренерство, но это, разумеется, оказалось нереальным, хотя хореографию бывшему подопечному он все же поставил. На хореографии Кацуки и выезжал к шестым местам. 

Пхичит откатался на своем уровне, без каких-либо впечатляющих элементов. Для него финал вряд ли был еще возможен. 

“Слушай”, — написал Жан-Жак Юре. — “Что за дела у Никифорова и Кацуки?” “Я думал, у них любовь?”  
“У них любовь”, — ответил Юра спустя пару минут. — “Ты в каком танке сидишь? Об этом все знают”.  
“Почему Виктор тогда бросил его тренировать?”  
“Потому что шашни крутить и соревноваться при этом веселей, наверное, я хз”. “И Никифоров хуевый тренер”. “Он только хореограф хороший”.  
“Ну, все равно”, — написал Жан-Жак. — “Как-то некрасиво бросать ученика всего через год”. “Юри, наверное, рассчитывал на более долгий срок”.  
“Ты ему это скажи”. “Бля, Джакометти наебнулся”.

Жан-Жак поднял глаза к экрану, за которым перестал было следить. Крис уже успел подняться и, как ни в чем ни бывало, вывернул на дорожку. Дорожку он, естественно, не провалил, но падение, похоже, его подкосило — появились ошибки, не то ребро, степаут ближе к концу. Судьи поставили его после Пхичита, и у Жан-Жака больно заколотилось в груди. Нет, Крис все равно пройдет, ему теперь достаточно занять пятое, а ниже он не опустится, участников осталось не так много. Зато на пьедестал, который он освободит, будут претендовать Минами и Сынгыль, и если Виктор не займет первого места… 

Виктор занял первое место очень уверенно, потеснив и Криса, и Пхичита. Жан-Жак скрестил пальцы, не зная толком, чего он все-таки хочет. 

— Ты что такой напряженный? — спросил отец. — Для тебя это все уже не имеет значения.  
— Я знаю, — отозвался Жан-Жак и замолчал, не в силах продолжать объяснения. 

Он посмотрел на свою ладонь, когда Минами занял второе место, согнул и разогнул пальцы, когда Сынгыль занял четвертое. Меньше, чем Юра, оба — меньше. Резкая скула. Угловатое плечо. Шея гибкая, сильная, но хрупкая, как стебелек. У него будет время всего на одно прикосновение. Может быть. Может быть, он сойдет с ума. Жан-Жак понял, что жестоко ошибался, думая, будто его мучения сходят на него. Его мучения только начинались, но он был бесконечно счастлив. 

“Да, блять!” — написал ему Юра. — “Господи, слава яйцам!” 

Как он мог думать, что Юре лучше не ехать в Марсель? Юра не такой, Юра боец, Юра готов сражаться за золото. Жан-Жак радостно рассмеялся. Шашни веселей крутить, соревнуясь? Наверное, в этом есть доля правды.

— Мэдс, — прошептал Артур. — Мне кажется, наш братец сумасшедший.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * бенье — французский десерт типа пончиков  
* референс к рассказу Рэя Брэдбери "И грянул гром"


	7. Chapter 7

Среди целей, которые Жан-Жак ставил себе в предвкушении первого сезона во взрослом разряде, фигурировала одна довольно инфантильная: он собирался заставить олимпийского чемпиона Виктора Никифорова считаться с собой. Фанатом Виктора Жан-Жак никогда не был — ему, вообще, хватало эгоизма в принципе не сотворить себе кумира, — но признание соперничества стало бы еще одним свидетельством его успеха. Он позабыл об этом, когда взял национальное золото и все, кроме, да, Виктора, который еще долго делал вид, будто не может запомнить его имени, начали с ним считаться. Но теперь, к финалу Гран-при 2016 года, он, похоже, невольно той забытой цели добился. 

— Я делаю ставку не столько на безошибочное катание, сколько на вдохновение, понимаешь, Джей-Джей? — говорил Виктор, который вдруг предпочел его общество обществу Криса Джакометти или хотя бы своего тренера. Впрочем, у Фельцмана, вероятно, голова гораздо больше болела о Плисецком. — Без вдохновения на льду делать нечего.

Да? В таком случае ты пропал: твоя муза осталась в Японии, зато моя здесь. Жан-Жак обернулся и поискал взглядом Юру, но тот, видимо, еще не выходил из раздевалки. 

— Математические расчеты бесполезны, если у тебя нет вдохновения! — добавил Виктор. 

Он был прав лишь отчасти — не делая расчетов, не сможешь эффективно заменить заваленный прыжок, если в этом возникнет необходимость, не будешь знать свой резерв на ошибку и запаникуешь в неподходящий момент — но в том, что Никифоров обратил внимание именно на расчеты, а не на физическую форму или интенсивность тренировок, Жан-Жак видел намек: твои итоговые тридцать баллов против моих двадцати шести не значат ничего. Если у тебя нет вдохновения. Жан-Жак обернулся еще раз. 

Никифоров рассказал ему, что совершенно не волнуется и в некотором роде познал дзен. Жан-Жак из вежливости спросил, как ему это удалось, и Виктор пустился в пространные рассуждения о совсем уж прописных истинах типа здорового питания и регулярного сна. Разглагольствовать — как сказал бы Юра, пиздеть, — Виктор умел, и некоторые фигуристы всерьез боялись, что он сядет им на уши перед серьезным прокатом и собьет настрой. Но Виктор отличал только избранных — и если раньше Жан-Жак в некотором роде хотел попасть в их число, теперь это ему мешало. Он обернулся в третий раз.

— Кого ты все высматриваешь? — спросил Виктор.   
— Вдохновение. — Жан-Жак улыбнулся, давая понять, что пошутил, и, конечно, в тот же самый момент из коридора появился Юра.  
— Не в этом сезоне, — задумчиво произнес Виктор при виде него.  
— Привет, Юра, — остался верен себе Жан-Жак. 

Юра сощурился на них, как будто у него внезапно ухудшилось зрение. 

— Слушай, — сказал Никифоров. — А почему ты зовешь его “Юра”?  
— Он мне разрешил, — соврал Жан-Жак. Юра ему ничего не разрешал, но он же не совсем дебил — он слышал, он гуглил, он знал, что “Юрий” подходит для объявлений на ледовой арене, а друзья так не назовут, друзья назовут “Юра”. Или Юрочка. Жан-Жак говорил бы и “Юрочка” — иногда действительно говорил — но каждый раз некрасиво запинался на этом “ч-к”. Ничего, главное тренировки. И немного вдохновения.   
— Тебе — и разрешил? — усомнился Виктор.  
— Витя! — окликнул Фельцман. Остальное Жан-Жак не понял, но Никифоров пожал плечами, хлопнул его по спине и ушел. Они сгрудились втроем — и Барановская чуть поодаль, прямая, будто проглотила шпалу. За последние несколько дней Жан-Жак ее едва ли не возненавидел. Он рассчитывал, что в финале у него будет больше времени, больше возможностей, больше пространства для маневра. Французы проебались с организацией, вокруг царили хаос и неразбериха, под ногами путались юниоры, а Барановская среди всего этого таскала Юру за собой, словно на привязи, а Юра ходил — попробуй тут не походи. Оставался Мессенджер, но вай-фай на арене отказывался работать в принципе — в отличие от вай-фая в отеле, который все-таки работал — плохо и минут пятнадцать в день.

Юниоры откатали свои короткие программы после полудня; парники начали поздно, почти в восемь вечера. У Мэттью с Кариной был неудачный выброс, их поставили третьими, россияне лидировали. Мальчик из российской пары выглядел донельзя русским — высокий, добродушный, русоволосый. Может, вот это Юра когда-нибудь. Жан-Жак опять покосился на него, пытаясь определить, вырос тот или нет. Разницы в пару сантиметров он все равно, наверное, не заметил бы. Юра вдруг покосился в ответ, и Жан-Жак, холодея внутри, с трудом заставил себя подмигнуть.

Он должен был поймать Юру без Барановской. Он должен был с ним поговорить — о чем-нибудь, все равно о чем — и дотронуться, он выбрал где, вот здесь, где ямочка над ключицей, где палец скользнет по косточке чуть вперед и вниз. 

Жан-Жак чувствовал себя настоящим маньяком. Должно быть, он и был настоящим маньяком. Любой психотерапевт наверняка сказал бы ему, что его чувства нездоровы, его желания порочны, но это ничего, всего несколько сеансов, и вам станет лучше, вы забудете о навязчивых фантазиях и вернетесь к нормальной жизни. Ну уж нет, этому не бывать. 

Обескураженный Эмиль подошел и обескураженно спросил, бывал ли он в Марселе и всегда ли тут так. Эмиль выглядел обескураженным с позавчерашнего дня, когда Жан-Жак встретил его в лобби. Журналисты спрашивали его, надеется ли он хоть на что-нибудь. Да, именно так — хоть на что-нибудь. Формулировка на редкость неприятная — с одной стороны, даже последнее, шестое место станет для Эмиля рекордным результатом по финалам Гран-при, в которые он до того вообще не выходил, с другой, попав в финал, глупо не надеяться его выиграть. Жан-Жак подумал было сказать ему, что у него лучший каскад, но ограничился тем, что каскад хороший. Хороший каскад, впрочем, стоял в произвольной, которую мужчины будут катать только послезавтра.

Так можно было ненароком научиться ценить время. Жан-Жак наблюдал, как уходят минуты, пока подводили итоги пар и закатывали лед, не переставая функционировать в своем обычном режиме — в последний раз обсудил программу с родителями, перекинулся парой слов с Крисом, размялся, не переставая посматривать в сторону Юры. Юра, наконец, отошел от Фельцмана с Никифоровым и заговорил с Барановской. Юра знает, чего хочет, Юра никогда не поставит какой-то сомнительный флирт выше важных соревнований. Жан-Жак совсем уже решил больше на него не смотреть, но тут нарисовался Отабек Алтын.

О, обида — противная, липкая, совершенно детская. Мам, почему ему можно, а мне нельзя? А, мам? Почему ему можно вот так подойти, невзирая на Барановскую, и просто заговорить? Почему ему можно шутить так, чтобы Юра смеялся — наверняка чисто из вежливости, а то знаем мы, как шутит Отабек Алтын. Почему ему и после этого можно продолжать стоять рядом — неизгнанным и необруганным?

Обида перерастала в злость — скорее на себя, чем на кого-либо еще, приходится быть честным. Жан-Жаку никто ничего не запрещал — строго говоря, не запрещал даже Юра, который говорил “съебись”, “ты дебил”, “ты надо мной издеваешься”, но никогда — “я запрещаю тебе ко мне подходить”. Жан-Жак понимал, что это казуистика, которой он будет оперировать в суде, когда Юра все-таки подаст на него за домогательства, но ноги уже развернули его на четверть оборота, перенесли и поставили между изумленной Барановской и невозмутимым Алтыном.

— Привет, Отабек, — сказал Жан-Жак.  
— Привет, Леруа, — не враждебно, но, безусловно, прохладно. Жан-Жак благодушно ему улыбнулся и посмотрел вправо, поклонился, прижимая ладонь к груди:  
— Миз Барановская.

Миз Барановская кашлянула, но совладала с собой, кивнула, поджала губы и уставилась выжидающе. Дальше этого момента Жан-Жак свою стратегию не продумал, но Юра его не подвел:

— Чего тебе надо, а?  
— Пожелать те… вам удачи. — Жан-Жак перевел взгляд на него. Юра в ответ посмотрел мутным, недовольным, но бесконечно долгим взором, а потом вдруг закрыл глаза, поморщился и втянул воздух через нос. Сейчас пошлет. Ну, что ж, он попытался.  
— Меня тошнит, — сказал Юра. Это Жан-Жак как-то раз — даже, пожалуй, и не раз — от него слышал. Меня от тебя тошнит.  
— Извини. — Он пожал плечами. — Но что я могу поделать?  
— При чем здесь ты, блять?

Барановская обхватила Юру за пояс, что-то пробормотала по-русски. Алтын нахмурился и закусил губу. Жан-Жак, чувствуя, будто его органы сдавила мокрая, душная ладонь, протянул Юре свою бутылку с водой. Юра, впрочем, глаз не открывал и этого не видел, а Барановская вперила в него полный возмущения взгляд и оттолкнула его руку. Правильно, конечно — дружить дружи, а воду из чужой бутылки все-таки не пей. Но я бы никогда, ни за что — я же люблю его… Жан-Жак убрал воду за спину. Отабек произнес по-русски нечто, после чего возмущение Барановской едва не взвилось пламенем у нее за спиной, как у какой-нибудь богини из древнего эпоса. Она решительно качнула головой, развернула Юру, который по-прежнему стоял, зажмурившись, и утащила его дальше под трибуны.

— Черт, — изрек Отабек — по-английски, что Жан-Жак расценил как приглашение к диалогу.  
— Что ты ей сказал?  
— Предложил выпить коньяка.  
— Прямо перед соревнованием?  
— Ну, каплю. Если это нервы, должно помочь. Если что-то с желудком, может, конечно, и хуже стать. Но я почти уверен, что это нервы.

Естественно, это нервы. Жан-Жак шел к первым местам постепенно, через препятствия, и, наверное, лишь теперь стал полностью уверен в себе — если бы в первый взрослый сезон его натянули не только на золото, но и на рекорд, он, пожалуй, не выдержал бы давления. Возгордился, возомнил, засыпался на следующем же старте — и полетел бы в пропасть. Но Юра — Юра гораздо сильнее него.

— Барановская ему чужую воду не разрешает пить, — произнес Жан-Жак, бросив взгляд на огромные электронные часы под крышей арены. Десять минут до начала. — Куда уж там твой коньяк.  
— А у меня и нет, — ответил Отабек. — Коньяка. Зато у врача их вроде бы есть.  
— А ты откуда знаешь?

Отабек пожал плечами. Ну, да, чего объяснять — мы же друзья. Это мне Юра расскажет, что врачиха таскает с собой коньяк, что Виктор Никифоров познает дзен, что Леруа заебал, пишет по сто сообщений в день. Что волнение мучает до тошноты.

— Ты думаешь, мне легко? — зачем-то спросил он. Риторический вопрос, но Отабек ответил.  
— Думаю, что тебе не легче, чем Юре. Это ведь на прошлом ФГП у тебя все пошло наперекосяк.  
— Мда. — Жан-Жак поморщился. — Спасибо, что напомнил.   
— Я бы на твоем месте об этом и не забывал. — Алтын покачал головой. — Это не угроза, поверь мне. И ты мог бы помочь Юре. Он сейчас тоже в сложной ситуации.

Жан-Жак не стал ему говорить, что он сам тогда как раз был в потрясающей ситуации, у него все было на мази, паника выросла на пустом месте, а Юре действительно есть, о чем беспокоиться. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Я пытаюсь ему помочь. Он не желает меня слушать.  
— Десятки страниц сообщений в Фейсбук — это не желает слушать? — Отабек вдруг усмехнулся. — Он бы давно тебя заблокировал, не думай.

Ах, Отабек Алтын, голос моего разума. Жан-Жак невзначай сунул руку в карман олимпийки и нащупал телефон. Он все равно не мог написать — чертов вай-фай.

— Это ты тоже, выходит, знаешь, — заметил он.  
— Ну, страницы я не подсчитывал, — отозвался Отабек. — Просто видел, что он переписывается с тобой. Как тебе это только удалось?

Жан-Жак, который уже несколько месяцев хотел задать ему такой же вопрос, промолчал.

— Но я рад, — добавил Отабек. — У Юры мало друзей. Только я и — не знаю, может быть, Мила.  
— Всегда готов разгрузить вашу с Милой ношу. — Жан-Жак шутливо поклонился, но Отабек, не приняв игры, лишь извинился и отошел к тренеру. Жан-Жак тоже переместился ближе к родителям, чтобы выслушать последние напутствия, неимоверным усилием заставив себя в течение оставшихся до разминки пяти минут сосредоточиться на программе, а не на Юре, которому был нужен то ли действительно коньяк, то ли какие-то ободряющие слова, которых Жан-Жак не знал. Он проверил вай-фай еще раз — без изменений. Мама отобрала у него телефон.

Юра все же появился — за несколько секунд до разминки, перед самым ее объявлением. Жан-Жак перестал удерживать дыхание. Они столпились у дверцы — помимо шестерых спортсменов, куча народу, тренера, операторы, административный персонал, место для разговора было неподходящее, но он все-таки протиснулся ближе к Юре и сказал почти ему в ухо:

— Мне нужен твой номер телефона.

Юра обернулся, нахмурившись.

— Именно сейчас надо об этом поговорить?  
— Нет, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Давай потом об этом поговорим. Завтра, после тренировки?  
— Зачем тебе мой номер? — все-таки спросил Юра.  
— Отправлять тебе смс-ки, укрепляющие вестибулярный аппарат, когда нет интернета.

Юра тряхнул головой, отвернулся, но Жан-Жак видел ее, видел — как блеск воды в заросшем колодце, видел — как жемчужину в морской темноте, видел — как лилию посреди дремучего леса. Как солнце в полночь. Как золотую медаль, о которой перестал мечтать.

***

Отабек открыл разминку с боем, но под конец выступления упал с квада — правда, кажется, докрученного. Все же впечатляет — и во второй половине. Оценки оказались не слишком высоки, чему Жан-Жак должен был бы радоваться — и радовался бы, если бы не опасался того же в отношении себя. Может, все-таки недокрученный? Но Эмиль — с одним довольно хорошим четверным, хоть и в самом начале — Отабека не обошел. Эмиль очень старался, что было в некотором роде забавно: он единственный, в конечном итоге, пожалуй, удовлетворился бы шестым местом. 

Крис, неуверенно выглядевший на тренировке с утра, безмятежно улыбался, разговаривая с тренером у самого бортика. Что-то должно объяснять его внезапный спад — травма — что-то незначительное, с чем обидно было бы бросить сезон. Крис вряд ли скажет, если это так — может, после ФГП, когда уже нельзя будет прогнозировать результаты — или вовсе не скажет, если выступит хорошо. 

Крис вышел вперед, пусть и со скрипом — судьи поскупились на компоненты. Жан-Жак встал у дверцы, отгоняя от себя все мысли, кроме чисто технических — про собственное физическое состояние, про расположение элементов, про качество льда — оставил только одну постороннюю, Юра, Юра, жемчужина улыбки, безошибочный влажный блеск зубов. Некстати вспомнились Виктор и его вдохновение. Чем черт не шутит, Никифоров тот еще болтун, но в чем-то он прав: Жан-Жак чувствовал себя способным прыгнуть все старшие квады в одной короткой программе, что было невозможно хотя бы уже исходя из регламента. Он прыгнул лишь один — заявленный, самый простой, тулуп, но это был, вероятно, самый лучший тулуп в его жизни. Судьям, конечно, так не показалось, и тройку он не получил, но 2,7 тоже неплохо, да и все остальное на плюс, уверенная первая позиция, и он больше никого и ничего не боялся.

Но Юра, Юра. За Юру он боялся. Юра стоял посреди арены, словно заводная фарфоровая балерина, ключ в спине которой некому повернуть. Музыка не начиналась слишком долго — нет, это бред, паранойя, мелодия заиграла вовремя, и Юра повел рукой в сторону и вверх, воинственно вздернул подбородок. Чтобы не смотреть на него, Жан-Жак сначала смотрел в затылок Никифорова, который сегодня закроет соревновательную программу, потом начал скользить взглядом по трибунам. По реакции аудитории было не ясно ничего — разве только то, что Юра не падал, падение провоцирует аханье, оханье, а вслед за ними аплодисменты поддержки, но это не давало оснований ни для каких выводов. Когда музыкальная фраза достигла кульминации, Жан-Жак все-таки не удержался и посмотрел на лед, где фарфоровая балерина вращалась быстро, словно попавшее в водоворот перышко. Юре не понравится, что о нем думают как о балерине — и уж тем более как о перышке. Но он же не узнает. 

Узнает. Я сам ему скажу.

Папа удивился, что он ничего не видел — где твои глаза, Джей-Джей? — но вкратце описал Юрин прокат. Плисецкий поосторожничал, что в его ситуации было разумно — упростил каскад, зашел на сальхов по-старому, как в прошлом сезоне. Жан-Жак очень надеялся на то, что это продуманное стратегическое отступление, а не минутные панические поправки. Юра вышел на вторую строчку, но Жан-Жак лидировал с отрывом. 

Виктор неуловимым образом умудрялся вести себя так, будто он из другой лиги и прибыл осенить их всех божественным светом, а потом удалиться восвояси. Но никто не стал бы отрицать, что он хорош. Малину ему испортил серьезный недокрут четверного в конце в сочетании с парой недочетов в начале, и Жан-Жак сохранил свое первое место, но ему было не по себе. Что ж, на другое рассчитывать нет и смысла — заявленные программы Никифорова стоили существенно дороже, и Жан-Жаку могли помочь только его ошибки. Шанс ошибок на произвольной был выше, все шло по плану. По крайней мере, сегодня он не запорол КП, хотя Отабек напомнил ему о неприятностях в прошлом году — просто потом он об этом и думать забыл, потому что Юра, Юра.

Жан-Жак догнал его у раздевалки, стараясь не подавать виду, что он кого-то догоняет, протянул было руку, но Юра обернулся сразу же, будто почувствовав его спиной.

— Что тебе?  
— Хороший прокат, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Очень… цельный. 

Это были слова отца, и Жан-Жак сомневался, что Юра воспримет их как комплимент. Юрин взгляд дернулся вправо, а потом вернулся, но не до предела, остановился где-то в районе уха; Юра неуверенно кивнул, и Жан-Жак понял, что слова “цельный” по-английски он не знает. Ничего, ничего, вопрос времени. 

— Не забудь про завтра, — добавил он.  
— Что завтра?  
— Наше свидание после тренировки.  
— Какое, блять, свидание? — Юра так и не посмотрел ему в глаза. — Мы оба парни.  
— Это единственное, что тебя смущает?  
— Это, — сказал Юра, — не смешно.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Я тогда шуток еще придумаю сегодня. Чтобы завтра было смешно.

Юра дернул уголком губы, поднял плечо, толкнулся в него подбородком. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Жан-Жак, потому что Юра не уходил. — Не тошнит больше?  
— От тебя если только, — мгновенно отреагировал Юра и, наконец, наградил его своим ледяным, своим испепеляющим взглядом.


	8. Chapter 8

— Как поживает твоя девушка? — спросила Рене. — Эми, кажется?  
— Ты немного отстаешь. — Жан-Жак подмигнул, хотя ему не хотелось обсуждать эту тему. — Эми не моя девушка, да и не была ей никогда, пожалуй.  
— Не могу сказать, что не рада, — отозвалась Рене. — По-моему, она не очень тебе подходила.

По сравнению с Изабеллой, договорил за нее Жан-Жак. Рене обожала Изабеллу — что последняя воспринимала в штыки, ибо считала неискренним. Жан-Жак готов был признать, что Рене свойственна некоторая экзальтированность и склонность бурно выражать эмоции — особенно положительные. Может, потому они и подружились — хоть и стали общаться реже с тех пор, как Рене переехала тренироваться в Торонто.

Впрочем, сегодня он не собирался коротать время в обществе Рене — разве только пару минут. Время он собирался коротать с Юрой. Возле арены было несколько многообещающих забегаловок, произвольная программа у мужчин стояла только завтра, и даже если Юра захочет посмотреть выступления девушек — поболеть за Милу? — несколько часов у них имелось. Жан-Жак больше не стремился настаивать на том, что это свидание, и смущать его — он хотел лишь поговорить. Узнать номер телефона. Пошутить шутки, которые таки сочинил. Дотронуться — может быть. Остальное плавало в тумане, но на тренировке он катался с маниакальной отдачей, не допустив ни единой серьезной ошибки, а думая лишь о том, как они с Юрой вместе выйдут из дверей арены и как это может стать началом чего-то нового и волнующего.

Но Юра вышел из дверей арены с Барановской — Фельцман остался с Бабичевой — и Жан-Жак теперь уже даже не мог понять, почему он ожидал чего-то другого. Чего, интересно? Что Юра посреди соревнований скажет всем — а придется сказать всем, потому что мир российской сборной, как и любой другой сборной, тесен — “я пойду пить кофе с Леруа”, а потом пойдет пить кофе с Леруа? Вместо того, чтобы еще раз обдумать стратегию получения призового места? Нет, наверное, он принимал Юру за кого-то другого. Может, если бы Барановская ставила хореографию Миле и тоже осталась бы с ней?.. Тем не менее, Юра не сделал ни одного лишнего телодвижения, чтобы вырваться из-под ее опеки, и Жан-Жака это начинало злить — тренер все-таки не нянька. Хотя если тебе шестнадцать… У него самого ситуация была несколько иная, его тренировали родители, но даже те никогда не пытались держать его на привязи. Ну, что же. Может, Фельцману с Барановской не понравилось, что в прошлом году Юрина прогулка по незнакомому городу закончилась незапланированной дружбой с фигуристом из Казахстана?

Как бы то ни было, Жан-Жак потерял Юру из виду, наткнулся в коридоре на Рене, и та предложила ему посмотреть юниоров. Жан-Жак не очень хотел смотреть юниоров, но это вдруг оказалось увлекательно. Танцы еще туда-сюда, а вот юные девицы сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть. Миловидная японка упала с недокрутом, а потом заплакала в кисс-энд-край. Ну, хоть оправдала название — во взрослом, тем более мужском, мало кто пользовался опцией “край”. От таких мыслей Жан-Жаку стало стыдно — к тому же, Рене рядом жалобно сморщила лицо.

— Эй, — окликнул ее Жан-Жак. Рене обернулась; гримаса прямо на глазах превратилась в улыбку.  
— Представь, — сказала она, — твоя сестра тоже скоро будет среди них.  
— Только она не станет плакать, — пообещал Жан-Жак.  
— Вы, мужчины, странные, — фыркнула Рене. — Все думаете, что заплакать — это самая ужасная вещь на свете.  
— Нет. — Жан-Жак покачал головой. — Просто у нее к соревнованиям совсем другой подход. Она бы только разозлилась, тем более, что впереди еще произвольная. Кстати, о моей сестре.

Жан-Жак достал телефон, открыл камеру, вытянул руку вперед. Рене придвинулась ближе, обхватила его за шею, прижалась щекой к щеке. Жан-Жак сделал несколько фотографий и на всякий случай пояснил:

— Отправлю ей. Она твоя фанатка.  
— Подожди, подожди, — встрепенулась Рене. — Давай тогда видео!

Они сняли и видео, в котором Рене кричала “привет, Мэдди!”, а Жан-Жак глупо улыбался на заднем плане.

— Чего же ты не отправляешь? — разочарованно протянула Рене, глядя, как он убирает мобильный обратно в карман.  
— Здесь вай-фай не работает. Потом из отеля отправлю.  
— Да ну, — отмахнулась Рене. — Давай я расшарю. У меня местная симка.  
— Купила? — спросил Жан-Жак, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
— Давно уже, — ответила Рене. — В Испании, но работает по всему Евросоюзу, кажется. Давай, давай, мне не жалко! Твоя сестренка наверняка обрадуется.

Жан-Жак подключился к ее точке, отправил видео и фотографии Мэдди в директ. Та прочитала сразу же, вышло как раз вовремя, в Монреале утро, Мэдс, должно быть, уже в школе. Рене засмеялась, глядя на ее ответные разноцветные сердечки и наборы букв, призванные выражать бессвязные вопли. 

— Ужас, — притворно вздохнул Жан-Жак. — Постыдилась бы, сестренка.   
— Да ладно тебе.  
— Инстаграм можно глянуть? — спросил он, и Рене замахала на него руками, мол, конечно, зачем спрашиваешь. Жан-Жак особенно ни на что не надеялся — сообщения, если бы висели, то уже бы пришли — но открыл ленту — и замер на первом же фото. Приятная, но немного чумазая марсельская улица, вид из-за стекла — он знал это место, он проходил там вчера, и оно было не совсем по пути в отель, требовало небольшого крюка, но Жан-Жак его запомнил как раз поэтому — меньше вероятность, что кто-нибудь из знакомых, возвращающихся в гостиницу, их увидит. Сетевая кофейня, международный бренд. Загружено минуту назад. 

Не обязательно ведь он грузит фотографии прямо на месте. Скорее всего, он уже в отеле. Но Жан-Жак отчаянно надеялся, что это для него, что это знак ему, что Юра просто не смог переступить через гордость и написать лично. Он прокатил ленту дальше, вернул назад. Он мог позволить себе ждать не более минуты — даже минуты было много, но сорваться сразу значило бы привлечь внимание Рене. 

Ему повезло — юниорки закончили выступать, и он поднялся со словами:

— Ладно, я там договаривался с родителями, пойду. Вечером вернусь за тебя болеть.  
— Может, подождешь, пока Грейси наградят? — Рене посмотрела на него снизу вверх. Жан-Жак не уследил, чем закончились соревнования, но, очевидно, канадская девочка оказалась в призерах. Знать бы, какое место — если второе или третье, можно пошутить, что вот, выступала бы лучше… но вдруг первое? Да и вообще, хреновый из тебя патриот, Джей-Джей, как только твои татуировки тебе еще кожу не прожгли?

Жан-Жак плюхнулся обратно. Церемония, в целом, идет минут пятнадцать, и сначала награждали танцоров. Он не находил себе места, а Рене хлопала и бурно радовалась каждому названному имени. Юные танцоры получили свои медали и убрались, после чего возникла какая-то заминка, и девушек все никак не приглашали.

— Ты чего? — спросила Рене, которую извертевшийся Жан-Жак нечаянно толкнул локтем.  
— Я случайно, прости. — Может, сказать, что ему срочно надо в туалет? Но нельзя, нельзя быть таким эгоистом — тем более, что Грейси, как выяснилось, все же взяла золото. Рене попыталась свистнуть, засунув два пальца в рот, не смогла и рассмеялась. Жан-Жак ограничился аплодисментами, а потом мчался вниз по ступенькам, сквозь толпы людей в коридорах, через специальный выход, на улицу — и дальше, по ней, за поворот. Надо было лайкнуть фотку, дать Юре понять, что он видел, он знает. Жан-Жак старался не бежать, а просто идти быстрым шагом. Если он не успел, то уже не успел, да и внимание на себя обращать не стоит — а, к чертям собачьим.

Он побежал, отстукивая подошвами кроссовок нечеткий ритм. Спокойно, спокойно, уж хотя бы дышать надо ровно, ты же спортсмен. Жан-Жак обогнул последний угол, дернул стеклянную дверь, и та распахнулась ему в лицо с такой неожиданной легкостью, что он едва успел отскочить.

— Да бля, — сказал Юра. — И здесь ты.  
— Только не говори, что ты меня не ждал, — отозвался Жан-Жак, стараясь успокоить дыхание.  
— Никого я не ждал. Я вообще уже ухожу.   
— А фотку не для меня постил?  
— Ты дурак что ли? Вид просто понравился. И как бы ты ее увидел, интересно, когда вай-фай не работает на арене? Как ты ее увидел?  
— Телепатически. —Жан-Жак попытался схватить его за локоть, и Юра увернулся, но все-таки отошел от двери, встал на пару метров правее, сжимая бумажный стакан. Зимнее солнце старалось изо всех сил, заливая светом его бледное лицо и заставляя его забавно жмуриться.   
— Дай попить, — попросил Жан-Жак, испытывая стойкое ощущение дежа вю. Нет, просто такое уже было, только теперь Юра не сможет отговориться холодной газировкой.  
— Обойдешься, — сказал Юра. Как будто ему нужны отговорки.  
— А где Барановская?  
— Какая тебе разница?  
— Пойдешь вечером смотреть соревнования?  
— Это не твое дело.  
— Может, вместе пойдем?  
— Еще чего.  
— Через сообщения проще нормально разговаривать, да? Юра?  
— У тебя все?

Жан-Жак промолчал, но поднял бровь, призывая его продолжать.

— Тогда моя очередь, — сказал Юра. — Что тебе от меня надо?  
— Ты мне нравишься. Неужели так сложно понять? — ответил Жан-Жак, и сам обомлел. Юра, впрочем, только поморщился.   
— Кто-то обещал придумать смешные шутки.

Жан-Жак не стал настаивать и спросил:

— Может погуляем?  
— Холодно, — отрезал Юра, но тут же спохватился. — И с чего я должен с тобой гулять?  
— Тогда вернемся внутрь, посидим?  
— Хватит, уже насиделся.  
— Тогда пойдем куда-нибудь еще?

Юра раздраженно тряхнул головой и нехотя сообщил:

— Барановская меня ждет.  
— Тогда я провожу тебя в отель. Можно?  
— А ты что, сам не туда идешь?  
— Туда, — покорно согласился Жан-Жак. В отель он до вечера не собирался, но какая разница, если Юре так проще. — Можно я пойду с тобой? Ну, то есть рядом с тобой? Если хочешь, могу даже отставать на полшага.

Юра смерил его долгим и непонятным взглядом, а потом опять тряхнул головой:

— Блять, дебил.

Жан-Жак все-таки пошел с ним рядом, когда он развернулся и направился в сторону гостиницы, украдкой кинул взгляд на заострившийся профиль. Юра заметил, отвернулся, поднес к губам стакан с кофе.

— Как ощущения? — спросил Жан-Жак. — Готов к произвольной?  
— Готов, — недовольно отозвался Юра. — С чего мне не быть готовым? Мне похуй уже.  
— Зачем ты так? Всегда есть шанс.  
— Да нахер мне шанс? Мне нужны возможности. А их нет, я упростил программы, Фельцман заставил меня пообещать, что я ничего не выкину. Это наверняка Никифоров, он постоянно припоминает, как я прыгнул квад на тех юниорских, хотя мне не разрешали. Фельцман его слушает, просто как глас божий… 

Жан-Жак и сам слушал Юру с не меньшим пиететом, едва успевая додумывать и распутывать нити, потому что Юра говорил торопливо и с большим количеством ошибок, совершенно бесцеремонно обращался с временами и не умолкал долго — когда он выдохся, они уже были недалеко от отеля.

— Ты пока что на третьем месте, — поспешил напомнить ему Жан-Жак, едва он затих.  
— Это временно, — мрачно изрек Юра. — И Никифорова мне все равно не обойти.  
— Забудь про Никифорова, — посоветовал Жан-Жак. — Попробуй обойти меня.  
— Главное хотя бы шестое место не занять, — произнес Юра, явно в ответ не ему, а собственным мыслям.  
— Что у вас за фиксация на этом шестом месте? — проворчал Жан-Жак. — Кацуки в позапрошлом году вообще из-за него бросил сезон. Но ведь это финал! В который все остальные просто не прошли!  
— Ну и что? Сам-то хотел бы на шестом оказаться?  
— Нет, — признался Жан-Жак. — Но пережил бы.  
— Ну, и я переживу. Но с трудом.

Они повернули на улицу, где находился отель. Жан-Жак хотел сказать ему, что все хорошо. Что это ненадолго и пройдет. Что он справится. Но это могло прозвучать слишком фальшиво, такие вещи предсказуемы лишь до определенной степени, о чем Юра прекрасно знает. Возможно, впервые в жизни ему не удавалось найти нужных слов. Они приблизились к вращающейся двери, и Юра вдруг спросил:

— Ну и? Где все эти искрометные шутки?  
— Они недостаточно искрометные, — ответил Жан-Жак, — чтобы развеять твою тоску.  
— Ладно, — сказал Юра. — Тем лучше.

Он толкнул дверь, и они вошли — в разные секции, сначала Юра, потом Жан-Жак — пересекли лобби, встали у лифта, и Юра нажал на кнопку. Вот, теперь будет, как в плохом кино. Он не станет выбирать этаж, чтобы Юра выбрал первым, а затем скажет, какое совпадение, мы на одном этаже. И что потом? Поплетется за Юрой к его номеру в надежде непонятно на что — не на секс же с шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой. Может, на поцелуй? Хорош бы он был. Юре перед произвольной программой есть о чем подумать кроме поцелуя с соперником, да, вероятно, не просто поцелуя, а самого что ни на есть первого поцелуя. Но хотя бы узнать, в каком он номере. И что — заявиться за тем же самым, только завтра, после произвольной?

Когда створки лифта раздвинулись, Жан-Жак ступил между них перед Юрой и решительно надавил на кнопку с цифрой 9. Юра посмотрел на это и молча встал у противоположной стены. Стакан в его руке едва заметно качнулся. Смешно, что они действительно на одном этаже. Иногда судьба и в самом деле иронична.

— Ты мне не ответил, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Ты вернешься вечером на арену?  
— Я тебе ответил, что это не твое дело.   
— И?  
— Это по-прежнему не твое дело. 

Лифт дрогнул и встал, открыл им двери. Жан-Жак замешкался, но потом направился по коридору к своему номеру. Юра шел рядом с ним. Нет, этого не может быть. Или может? Действительно, когда, как не в шестнадцать? Если кто-нибудь узнает, у него будут неприятности, по крайней мере, репутационные точно. В любом случае, нельзя заходить дальше поцелуев, но разве он сможет сдержаться, если Юра даст ему карт бланш?

Жан-Жак едва не прозевал свою дверь и остановился излишне резко. Юра дернул головой в его сторону, взглянул из-под челки, а потом сказал:

— Ну, пока, — и двинулся дальше. У Жан-Жака застучало в висках. Нет, нет, не уходи, я ничего не сделаю, и пальцем тебя не трону, только не уходи.  
— Подожди, — окликнул он. Юра остановился, обернулся. В голове звенело только пошлое “может, зайдешь?”, и Жан-Жак в отчаянии заметался по уголкам памяти в поисках чего-то еще — и нашел. — Номер. Дай мне свой номер.  
— Блин, зачем тебе этот номер?   
— Писать тебе, когда…   
— Ой, что за глупые отговорки? Фотку в Инстаграме прекрасно посмотрел безо всякого интернета.

Жан-Жак и сам не очень знал, зачем ему этот номер. Разве что — это было нечто интимное, нечто, что пишут на салфетках, шепча “позвони мне”. Никто не шепчет “напиши мне в Фейсбуке”. 

— Мне для друга, — сказал он. Юра фыркнул — о, это короткое, чуть грубоватое фырканье звучало лучше самого мелодичного смеха — и произнес:  
— Ладно. Чтоб ты уже отстал от меня. Записывай.

Нет, нет, а как же салфетка?

— У меня нет мобилы с собой.  
— А где она?  
— Забыл.  
— Где?  
— У родителей в номере. Они на другом этаже.  
— И где ты тогда мою фотку видел?

Господи, Юра, почему ты вдруг такой дотошный? Жан-Жак из последних сил напряг воображение.

— В Инстаграме Рене. — И хоть бы Рене была подписана на Юру. Но шанс велик, Рене, как и он сам, подписывалась абсолютно на всех.  
— Ну, сходи за своей мобилой. — Юра пожал плечами.  
— Просто напиши мне на чем-нибудь так. От руки. 

Делая подобные заявления, полагается, наверное, стоять наготове с ручкой и бумагой, но у Жан-Жака, конечно, ничего не было. Он ждал, что Юра в любой момент вспылит и оставит его с носом, но Юра только тяжело вздохнул, качнул бедром, толкая спортивную сумку вперед, открыл карман и достал оттуда огрызок карандаша, зажал его в кулаке, сунул руку в карман штанов и извлек какой-то листок — чек из кофейни. А затем шагнул вперед и протянул ему свой стакан.

— Подержи. 

Жан-Жак встретил его руку своей — он был не готов, все произошло слишком быстро, и вообще, он собирался там, у основания шеи, где ямочка над ключицей — но его пальцы, прежде чем обхватить картонку, провели по Юриным, по гладкому ногтю, по коже, все еще немного теплой от кофе, нежной, как самая редкая ткань. А после Жан-Жак уже держал стакан в правой руке, которую продолжало покалывать изнутри электрическими разрядами, и смотрел, как Юра, приложив чек к стене, пишет свой телефонный номер на обороте. Он никогда еще не видел этот почерк — на удивление аккуратный, некрупный, наклоненный влево. Всего двенадцать символов, это заняло не больше полуминуты — Юрина рука махнула чеком у него под носом. Жан-Жак, вдруг донельзя осмелев, перехватил запястье, вокруг которого его пальцы без труда сомкнулись, но почти сразу же отпустил — нет, он не хотел разрушить хрупкое взаимопонимание подобным образом — и осторожно — большим и указательным — забрал у Юры чек, а потом протянул обратно стакан, надеясь на еще одно невесомое прикосновение.

— Оставь себе, — сказал Юра. — Я больше не хочу.

Жан-Жак не смог сдержать улыбки — та грозилась разорвать в клочья его лицо, если ее не выпустить. Юра покачал головой и ушел. Мимо него. В сторону лифтов. У Жан-Жака не хватало рук, чтобы держать выпрыгивающее из грудной клетки сердце. Он смотрел в спину Юры, пока тот не завернул за угол, а потом опустил взгляд на чек в своей руке и перевернул его, чтобы узнать, какой кофе он любит.


	9. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймскип, Юре около 25, ЖЖ около 29. Сантименты, но без порно не обошлось.

— Мадлен Леруа, — прочитал Жан-Жак, — сестра многократного чемпиона Канады по фигурному катанию Жан-Жака Леруа…   
— Почему чемпиона Канады? — прервал его Юра. — Ты же и чемпионом четырех континентов был, и мира.  
— Патриотизм, — пояснил Жан-Жак. — Это канадский ресурс. Сначала Канада, потом все остальное.  
— Маразм, — возразил Юра. — Давай дальше.  
— … сообщила, что склоняется к решению не включать четверной сальхов в свои программы в текущем сезоне. “Я поняла, что еще к этому не готова”, — сказала юная фигуристка во вчерашнем интервью…   
— Чтоб Мэдди так сказала! — фыркнул Юра. — Представляю, какой был скандал.   
— Ужасный, — подтвердил Жан-Жак. — Ты мне дашь дочитать?  
— Я на ее стороне, — заявил Юра.  
— Да, и это окончательно смутило маму. В чем-то она права. В предолимпийский сезон Мэдс надо выступить максимально хорошо, а если она начнет повсюду заваливать свой сальхов, это все равно, что вообще его не прыгать.  
— А если она выйдет на лед и оступится, это все равно что вообще не выходить.   
— Юра, ты же знаешь, что это не одно и то же.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы она показала все, на что способна. И когда, если не здесь? Первый этап, соперницы мелкие. В общем, — Юра завозился, поднялся на руках, подтянул ноги под себя и сел на коленях, — я поговорю с Натали.   
— Она все равно не будет первой, — заметил Жан-Жак. Некоторые девушки начали включать в свои программы квады пару лет назад — особого постоянства, впрочем, пока не добился никто из них.  
— Она будет одной из немногих. 

Мама с папой никогда не позиционировали Мэдди как новатора, но Юра умел убеждать. Это Юра говорил “еще, еще”, когда время тренировки уже давно истекло — и сестра, красная, как рак, пыталась еще и еще. И это приносило свои плоды. Квад стал уверенным, Мэдди похвасталась им в Инстаграме — спасибо, мама и папа, спасибо, братик, спасибо, Юра — и собрала свою долю восторгов, пожеланий удачи и “что за херня, Плисецкий опять в Канаде?”. Юра не комментировал. 

Жан-Жак приподнялся на локте, протянул руку и попытался заправить ему за ухо отросшую летом прядь, но та оказалась все-таки слишком короткой. 

— Что? — спросил Юра.  
— Ничего. Я с тобой согласен. Зря что ли мы столько тренировали этот сальхов.  
— Да. И вообще, я ради этого сюда приехал.  
— Только ради этого? Никаких сентиментальных соображений?  
— Это каких?  
— Ну, разве все началось не в Марселе?  
— С чего бы в Марселе?  
— Здесь, — Жан-Жак махнул рукой в сторону окна, — я сказал тебе, что ты мне нравишься. И мы гуляли вместе. И я трогал твои пальцы.  
— Господи, Джей-Джей, заткнись. Ты с такой лыбой сказал “ты мне нравишься”, как будто это была самая уморительная шутка на свете. И мы не гуляли. И какие еще на хрен пальцы?  
— Твои, — отозвался Жан-Жак, — пальцы, — и опустил руку ниже, скользнул по голому плечу, по ключице — и ямочке над ней — вниз, между ребер, к животу, и сжал пальцы правой руки, лежащей у Юры на коленях.  
— Лучше бы ты не напоминал мне о том ФГП, — сказал Юра. — Я тогда знатно провалился.   
— Ты же говорил, что переживешь, если займешь шестое место.  
— Ну, я и пережил. Мне интересно, ты все наши разговоры помнишь наизусть?

Жан-Жак, не отвечая, выпустил его ладонь, погладил двумя пальцами запястье — нежно, едва касаясь, повел их вверх к сгибу локтя.

— Даже чертов Некола обошел меня, — добавил Юра.  
— Давай не будем сейчас об Эмиле.  
— Хотя Витька обошел тебя.  
— И тем более о Викторе.  
— Самый провальный финал в моей жизни. Блин, если бы последним местом было не шестое, а шестьдесят шестое, я бы занял его. Так стыдно, и все еще писали, что как я вообще попал в финал… 

Жан-Жак оттолкнулся локтем, уперся в кровать ладонью, подался вперед и прижал губы к Юриным губам, осторожно раздвигая их языком. Он вовсе не хотел стирать те воспоминания, но их нужно было дополнить новыми, и он влизывал, вкусывал эти новые воспоминания в Юрин рот, вдавливал пальцами в его плечи. Когда он попытался вынырнуть, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Юра его не отпустил — обхватил за шею, тяжело навалился — Жан-Жак упал спиной на кровать, и их губы снова встретились, снова жадно, снова жарко. Но с Юрой не выходило иначе, хотя его кожа была теплой только в тот самый, первый раз — и то от стакана с кофе. Жан-Жаку гораздо больше нравилось, когда она становилась теплой от его прикосновений.

Юра оседлал его бедра, проехался ягодицами прямо по члену, наклонился и вжался лицом между ключиц, толкнул головой подбородок. Жан-Жак откинулся затылком на подушку. Он полагал, что их лимит на сегодня уже исчерпан, но куда там. Юра вдруг прихватил зубами кожу у него под кадыком, от чего Жан-Жак болезненно ахнул.

— Будешь знать, как затыкать мне рот, — пробормотал Юра, разжимая зубы.  
— Затыкать тебе рот слишком приятно, — выдохнул Жан-Жак. — Боюсь, что не смогу отказаться от этой привычки — эй!

Юра сомкнул зубы на этот раз чуть ниже, сдавил ладонями плечи, ногами — бедра. Жан-Жак, чувствуя, как о живот трется его член, пролез рукой между ними. Юра двинулся вперед всем телом, и член горячо и мокро скользнул ему в ладонь. Зубы опять прикусили кожу. Жан-Жак тихо засмеялся.

— Ну, давай, — сказал он. — Мальчишка.

Юра что-то невнятно промычал ему в шею, и Жан-Жак потянулся свободной левой рукой как можно дальше, ниже, провел ногтями по задней стороне его бедра до ягодицы, которую сжал, отпустил и сжал снова. Юра дышал пылающим воздухом ему под скулу и притирался сильнее, ближе, жарче.

— Юра, — шепнул Жан-Жак. — Юра. Юра.

Юра опять пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, дернулся и расслабился, наваливаясь на него всем весом. 

— И я тебя, — сказал Жан-Жак. Юра с трудом поднял голову, съехал чуть вниз и положил подбородок ему на грудь. Взмокшие волосы прилипли к его лбу.  
— Что?  
— И я тебя, — повторил Жан-Жак.  
— Я вовсе не то сказал.  
— Есть два типа людей, — отозвался Жан-Жак. — Те, кто, не разобрав, что им сказали, думают, что их обматерили, и те, кто в такой же ситуации думает, что им признались в любви. Я принадлежу ко вторым, потому что уже давно уяснил…   
— Давно уяснил, что если побольше пиздеть, тебе кто-нибудь отсосет, чтобы ты только заткнулся.  
— Не кто-нибудь. — Жан-Жак расплылся в улыбке. — А ты, Юра, ты. Не волнуйся, я быстро.

Юра вздохнул, больно оттолкнулся подбородком и сдвинулся еще ниже. Жан-Жак развел ноги, позволяя ему устроиться между них. Юра наклонился и задел его член щекой, перехватил у основания и облизал вверх по стволу, но потом отстранился, выпрямился и посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Юра? — неохотно произнес Жан-Жак. У него слишком сильно тянуло в паху, и он не желал поднимать никакие посторонние темы.  
— Я думал, что это случится тогда, — сказал Юра.  
— Когда? Что?  
— Десять лет назад, здесь. Что мы трахнемся.  
— Если бы ты додумался мне об этом сообщить, так бы и вышло.  
— Я хотел. — Юра взял его член в ладонь, неторопливо двинул руку вниз. Жан-Жак чуть приподнял бедра. — Даже пошел с тобой на твой этаж, до твоего номера. Но мне было дико страшно.  
— Трус, — припечатал Жан-Жак, и Юра сжал его сильнее.  
— И ты бы меня трахнул?  
— Вероятно.  
— Несмотря на то, что мне было шестнадцать?  
— Я же не святой. И я был безумно в тебя влюблен — ты просто хочешь еще раз это услышать, да? В любом случае, не стоит жалеть об упущенных возможностях, Юра, если можно наверстать их сейчас.  
— Ты прямо кладезь мудрых мыслей сегодня, а? — проворчал Юра и все-таки нагнулся, приложился губами к голове, лизнул уздечку огнем языка. Жан-Жак набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, прикрыл глаза, погладил все еще мокрые волосы и протяжно застонал, когда Юра все-таки взял его в рот.

***

— Джей-Джей, — сказал Юра, как только Жан-Жак погасил ночник. — А ты же понимаешь, что она все равно прыгнет?  
— Конечно, — отозвался Жан-Жак. — Она ведь первый продолжатель твоих славных традиций. И наверняка шлепнется, как ты в тот раз в Марселе.  
— Пусть шлепнется, лишь бы докрутила. Все равно получит достаточно, и сам эффект. А потом поднимется на произвольной. Только лучше, чтобы Натали дала ей отмашку.  
— Ну, ты собирался с ней поговорить.  
— И поговорю.

Они пару минут помолчали. Жан-Жак — тихо, на тот случай, если Юра уже уснул — спросил:

— Может, все-таки останешься и на произвольную?  
— Джей-Джей, я не могу. Мне надо готовиться к своим этапам, строго говоря, мне и сюда приезжать не следовало.   
— Да, да, я знаю, — поспешно согласился Жан-Жак. Юра вдруг завозился, зашуршал одеялом. Жан-Жак поднял руку, чтобы он смог придвинуться ближе, а потом опустил, обхватывая узкое плечо. Юра лег щекой на его грудь и закрыл глаза. Зрение уже успело привыкнуть к темноте, и Жан-Жак, глядя на его подрагивающие веки и ресницы, в который раз задавался вопросом о том, как он мог считать это чувство гнилью, как он мог так ужасно ошибаться и как он рад, что это его все-таки не остановило, — а лилии щекотали мягкими лепестками его сердце.


End file.
